


Вернись в Сорренто

by RosyaRosi



Series: Истории о Сорренто [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Спустя несколько лет после воссоединения в Сорренто Северус получает интересное предложение, а Гарри не знает, как к этому относиться.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Истории о Сорренто [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694431
Kudos: 11





	1. Предложение

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фанфику "Каникулы в Сорренто".  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Гарри заподозрил неладное, как только большая золотистая сова постучалась в кабинет Северуса.

Он как раз был там, доставая и привычно отвлекая Северуса от работы, а тот усиленно делал вид, что пытается выставить его вон. Настойчивый стук привлёк их внимание.

— Я знаю эту сову! — обрадовался Гарри, распахивая окно. — Привет, Флоренция.

Он протянул руку, но птица, равнодушно ухнув, грациозно приземлилась на стол Северуса.

— Не смей гадить на мои записи. — Северус бережно отвязал от её лапки письмо. — Гарри, будь добр, принеси печенья из кухни. Наша гостья выглядит довольно грозно.

Гарри ушёл за печеньем, ворча себе под нос. Он знал, что лучше не злить Северуса и давно вырос из того возраста, когда читают чужую почту. Но появление Флоренции в кабинете его любовника не могло не внушать беспокойства. Потому что, Мерлина ради, Гарри решительно не понимал, что могло понадобиться Каллисто Ферре от Северуса Снейпа.

***

— Чего он хочет? — как бы невзначай спросил Гарри, почёсывая сову между ушей. — Думаешь, мне стоит выпустить Юпитера, пока ты пишешь ответ?

— Нет, это быстро. — Северус выглядел слегка удивленным. — Твой дружок просит меня о помощи с научным экспериментом. Если я соглашусь, он навестит нас на днях.

— А ты согласишься?

— Не вижу причин отказываться, даже не узнав, в чем суть его исследований, — предсказуемо ответил Северус и быстро набросал ответ на обратной стороне письма. — Вот так, девочка. Отнеси своему хозяину.

— Странно, что он написал тебе, а не мне, — буркнул Гарри. Северус скупо улыбнулся и одарил его фирменным взглядом «я-вижу-тебя-насквозь-Поттер».

— Только не говори, что ревнуешь. С какой стати ему писать тебе, если ты ничего не смыслишь в зельях?

— Разумеется, нет. Я ещё в своём уме, — оскорбился Гарри.

— Тогда убери это недовольное лицо и сделай нам кофе, раз тебе всё равно нечем заняться.

Всё встанет на свои места, когда друг приедет, подумал Гарри. Кроме того, они не виделись тысячу лет. Он успел соскучиться.

***

Каллисто появился на пороге их дома следующим вечером. Гарри ломал голову над очередной статьей для «Мерлина», а Северус шинковал свои корешки, когда их вновь отвлёк стук — теперь уже в дверь.

— Гарри, mio caro*! Как я рад тебя видеть!

Гарри был задушен в крепких объятиях прежде, чем успел ответить. От Каллисто пахло дорогим одеколоном и сигаретами, а сам он выглядел так же неотразимо, как и всегда. Голубые глаза сияли теплом, и Гарри расплылся в ответной улыбке.

— У вас здесь уютно. Чего-то подобного я и ожидал от жилища Поттера и Снейпа. — Каллисто заинтересованно оглядывался. Гарри и забыл, что ещё не приглашал друга в их новый дом.

— Сколько мы не виделись? Года два?

— Если не больше... Мог бы и навестить старого друга, — обиженно протянул Каллисто, пихая его в бок. Гарри виновато улыбнулся:

— Прости. В последнее время дьявольская куча работы.

— Разве твой блог отнимает много времени?

— Ну, я ещё пишу статьи для журналов, — пожал плечами Гарри. — После того как магическая общественность хлынула в интернет, от заказов нет отбоя. Я у них кто-то вроде первооткрывателя.

— Кажется, быть знаменитым — это твоя судьба, Гарри, — рассмеялся Каллисто. — Я жажду подробностей. У вас тут водится кофе?

— Сейчас сделаю. Располагайся. — Гарри проводил его в гостиную и усадил на диван. — Северус скоро освободится.

Когда он вернулся, неся в руках внушительный поднос с кофейником, сахарницей и тремя чашками, Северус уже сидел на диване, расслабленно закинув ногу на ногу. Они с Каллисто о чём-то негромко переговаривались, но отвлеклись и замолчали при появлении Гарри.

— Секретничаете? — Гарри чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он громыхнул подносом, пожалуй, чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Волшебный кофейник фыркнул и прицельно плюнул в него кофе.

— Синьор Ферра рассказывал мне о своих исследованиях, — сказал Северус. — Он участвует в новом государственном проекте, соревнуясь за внушительный грант.

— Круто! — восхитился Гарри. — А что за проект?

— Магическое сообщество Соединенных Штатов объявило международный конкурс на лучшее изобретение в области зельеварения. Победитель получит сто тысяч галлеонов и контракт на государственные заказы сроком на три года. Для меня это так же шанс наконец стать Мастером Зелий.

Рот Гарри непроизвольно приоткрылся. Насколько он знал из редких встреч и регулярной переписки, дела Каллисто шли в гору. Лаборатория, приобретённая на деньги с продажи ресторана, окупилась довольно быстро и пользовалась спросом не только в Италии, но и за рубежом. Заказов хватало, однако непрекращающаяся война с Гильдией мешала добиваться патентов. Гилберт, всё ещё обладающий большим влиянием, регулярно вставлял палки в колёса. Получить степень Мастера при таком положении было практически невозможно, но Каллисто не оставлял попыток.

— Звучит очень здорово, — искренне сказал Гарри. — Ты ни за что не должен упускать такую возможность! Но Штаты — не ближний свет. Если победишь, придётся уехать из Италии.

Гарри мысленно вернулся в прошлое, наполненное приключениями и открытиями. Он помнил Америку так ясно, словно побывал там только вчера. Гарри посетил всего несколько городов, но испытанный им восторг не утихал ещё долго. Мало что во время долгих странствий впечатлило его сильнее. Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

— Я стараюсь не загадывать так далеко, — хмыкнул Каллисто. — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько волшебников претендует на этот грант. Чудо, что мне вообще удалось попасть в число конкурсантов! Но я буду не я, если не попробую.

Гарри перехватил задумчивый взгляд Северуса, и внутри ощутимо кольнуло. Он знал своего любовника слишком хорошо; за эти несколько лет успел изучить его так, как никогда и не мечтал прежде. Гениальный зельевар, почти отошедший от дел, он отказался даже восстанавливать свой бизнес и подпорченную Гильдией (а позже и некоторыми другими факторами) репутацию. Это был один из самых сложных периодов их возобновлённых отношений; они орали друг на друга до хрипоты и едва не разбежались снова. Гарри не понимал Северуса, не понимал его стремления загубить свой талант и перебиваться мелкими заказами для домашней лаборатории. Но за прошедшие годы он вырос, выросло и его отношение к любви, и в конце концов Гарри принял выбор Северуса.

Впрочем, это не отменяло того факта, что Северус был невыносимым, совершенно несносным упрямцем.

Каллисто продолжал рассуждать о шансах и перспективах, пока Гарри и Северус вели молчаливую борьбу. Гарри постарался взглядом убедить любовника хотя бы подумать об участии в проекте, зная, что тот без труда прочтёт эмоции у него на лице. Северус фыркнул и слегка покачал головой. Гарри нахмурился. «Мы ещё обсудим это», — мысленно пообещал он, вырвав у Северуса тихий смешок.

— Эй, да вы меня вообще не слушаете! — Каллисто переводил взгляд с одного на другого, лучась весельем. — Я уж думал, спустя столько лет вы будете меньше походить на парочку сумасшедших молодожёнов.

Гарри до сих пор смущался, когда кто-то из друзей заговаривал об их отношениях, хотя и понимал, что это глупо. Они с Северусом будто поменялись местами — тот стал реагировать на удивление спокойно, только невозмутимо ухмылялся. Гарри попытался перевести тему:

— А как у вас с Марком? Давненько не было от него вестей.

Увидев помрачневшее лицо друга, Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Каллисто воинственно скрестил на груди руки:

— Никак. Между нами всё конечно.

— Как и в предыдущие двадцать раз? — уточнил Гарри.

Эти двое представляли собой адскую смесь, готовую взорваться в любую секунду. Они сходились и расходились так часто, что Гарри сбился со счёту. Первая бурная ссора случилась, когда Марк узнал о магии. Это вышло случайно: вечно гастролирующий режиссёр решил сделать любовнику сюрприз и неожиданно заявился в разгар алхимического эксперимента, обнаружив в доме Каллисто замаскированную лабораторию. Осознав, что его водили за нос, Марк вылил свой гнев не только на Каллисто, но и на Гарри до кучи — впрочем, с последним помирился почти сразу. «Это идиотизм, — жаловался друг, изливая Гарри душу по каминной сети. — Будто бы я виноват в том, что он родился магглом! Уверен, его просто бесит, что мне в чём-то повезло больше!»

Гарри метался между двух огней. Впрочем, Марк остыл спустя несколько дней и ещё неделю выпрашивал прощение, заваливая Каллисто звонками и подарками. «Вздумал меня купить!» — бесился тот, обзывая любовника «эгоистичным болваном» и «богатеньким засранцем», но Гарри понимал, что это несерьёзно. Следующий месяц после примирения Марк всячески погружался в магический мир — настолько, насколько мог, и в конце концов загорелся идеей снять фильм о волшебниках. Тогда они поругались так, что у Каллисто случился всплеск стихийной магии. Только это и убедило Марка отказаться от опасной затеи.

Потом были бесконечные ссоры на почве ревности, когда объявлялся очередной бывший Каллисто, или коллеги приглашали на ужин, или Марка осаждали особенно настойчивые поклонники. Оба привыкли купаться во внимании окружающих, будучи при этом собственниками до мозга костей. Гарри перестал вникать после четвёртого разрыва. Рон, однажды видевший их вместе во время семейного отпуска в Италии, только обречённо качал головой. «Не думал, что чьи-то отношения смогут шокировать меня больше, чем ваши со Снейпом, — сказал он. — Эти двое однозначно стоят друг друга».

— Нет, сейчас всё гораздо серьёзней, — грустно произнёс Каллисто и долил себе кофе, машинально погладив кофейник по фарфоровому боку. Тот довольно заурчал. — Не хочу говорить об этом.

— Да, мы вроде обсуждали вашу просьбу о помощи, — недовольно вставил Северус. — Давайте к делу. Когда я вернусь к работе, вы сможете чесать языками сколько влезет.

— Отрадно видеть, что вы не меняетесь, мистер Снейп. — Каллисто отсалютовал ему чашкой. — Я пришёл, потому что в некотором смысле продолжаю ваше дело. Если помните, я вдохновлялся вашим зельем с тех пор, как ощутил на себе его воздействие. Оно оказалось действительно эффективным.

— Благодарите свою удачу, — самодовольно фыркнул Северус. — Учитывая предысторию наших отношений, я мог и отравить вас.

— Нет, ведь зелье предназначалось Гарри, — парировал Каллисто с улыбкой, и оба одновременно повернулись к нему. Гарри почувствовал, что разговор принимает опасный оборот, и неловко взъерошил отросшую чёлку.

— Кто будет чай с лимоном? — бодро спросил он. Северус и Каллисто синхронно скривились, и напряжение рассеялось.

— Упаси Мерлин. Так что, вы взяли моё зелье за основу экспериментов?

— Всего лишь идею, мистер Снейп. Помнится, вы дали мне добро. Сейчас я уже три года работаю с человеческой психикой. Собираю информацию из всех доступных источников. Даже консультировался с маггловскими врачами, знаете — психиатры. Почерпнул много полезного. Результаты есть, но, как видите, — он развёл руками, — я всё ещё испытываю трудности с официальной стороной вопроса.

— Могу себе представить. Вы здорово насолили Гилберту и его подпевалам.

Они сдержанно улыбнулись друг другу, точно старые заговорщики. Эти воспоминания были более приятными.

— Что именно из себя представляет ваша разработка? — Глаза Северуса горели живым интересом. Гарри не помнил, когда в последний раз видел у него подобный взгляд.

— Я всё расскажу и покажу, мистер Снейп, как только получу ваше согласие, — ответил Каллисто. — Вы ведь понимаете, это был бы неоправданный риск с моей стороны.

Северус кивнул. Он вовсе не выглядел разочарованным, скорее, довольным. «Слизерин, — восхищённо подумал Гарри. — Рыбак рыбака...»

— Я бы справился и один, но времени чертовски мало, — вздохнул Каллисто, взмахом палочки вновь наполняя кофейник. — У меня всего месяц на то, чтобы представить работу комиссии. Ваша помощь пришлась бы очень кстати.

— Ещё бы не пришлась. Но зачем это мне, по-вашему?

Гарри тоже волновал этот вопрос.

— Ой, да бросьте, Снейп, когда вы отказывались от интересной научной задачи? — весело ответил Каллисто. — Сами понимаете, я не могу обещать разделить награду — шансы на победу слишком ничтожны. Но зелье мы в любом случае создадим, и оно принесёт пользу — в этом проекте или без него.

— Неплохо, Ферра. Но неубедительно.

— Я и не думал, что будет легко, — пробормотал он. — Ладно, хорошо. Не представляю, чем я могу быть вам полезен, но готов оказать со своей стороны любую помощь, о которой вы попросите. Или исполнить другое ваше желание — в рамках разумного, конечно. Все необходимые магические клятвы мы принесём.

Северус внимательно разглядывал Каллисто ещё несколько секунд, после чего грациозно поднялся и расправил несуществующие складки на рабочей мантии.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением. Ответ пришлю совой.

— Спасибо, мистер Снейп. Буду ждать.

После того как Северус скрылся в лаборатории, Гарри повернулся к Каллисто и открыл было рот, но друг с улыбкой приложил палец к его губам.

— Тише, mio caro. Прежде чем ты выльешь на меня своё негодование, позволь сказать: мои намерения самые чистые. Я не плету интриги и не вляпался в неприятности. Твоему любимому Снейпу ничего не грозит.

— Я вовсе так не думал. — Гарри захлестнула волна стыда. — Просто, знаешь... я слегка беспокоюсь. Нас всех... э-э... многое связывает.

Каллисто оглушительно расхохотался:

— И как ты при таком красноречии умудряешься быть звездой интернета? Ещё и книгу собирался писать.

— О, заткнись. — Гарри закатил глаза. — Мы все тогда были идиотами.

— Кто-то был, а кто-то остался.

— Эй!

— Гарри, тебе не нужно опекать Снейпа. И тем более, защищать его от меня.

— Знаю. Извини. — Гарри вздохнул и вернулся к беспроигрышной теме. — Ну так что, расскажешь, в чём Марк провинился на этот раз?

Страдальческое выражение на лице друга сделало его вечер. Это всегда работало.

***

— Ты согласишься?

Гарри приподнялся на локте, разглядывая Северуса сквозь ресницы. Он закончил статью часа два назад, успел отослать её редактору и выложить новый пост в блоге, а Северус всё ещё торчал в лаборатории. Гарри терпеливо дожидался его в спальне и сам не заметил, как задремал.

Северус стоял перед зеркалом в халате, распахнутом на груди, с влажными после душа волосами. По изящной шее, рассечённой застарелым шрамом, стекали капли воды.

Поймав в зеркале отражение Гарри, Северус смерил его горящим взглядом. Гарри почувствовал, как во рту скапливается слюна, и облизал губы.

— Уверен, что хочешь обсудить это прямо сейчас? — бархатно произнёс Северус. От его голоса, тягучего словно мёд, Гарри возбудился так, что потемнело в глазах.

— Уже нет, — выдохнул он, подаваясь вперёд. Будто в трансе притянул Северуса к себе за полы халата и начал покрывать жадными поцелуями плечи и грудь. Их глаза встретились, и Гарри вздрогнул от новой волны жгучего желания. Сколько бы ни прошло лет, он всегда реагировал на Северуса одинаково, совершенно теряя голову в его присутствии. Порой хватало случайного взгляда или прикосновения, чтобы Гарри вновь ощутил себя перевозбуждённым подростком, впервые познавшим чувственную страсть.

Тогда, много лет назад, Северус стал у него первым. Теперь же они срослись настолько, что занимались любовью не только телами — природа этой связи была гораздо глубже любого физического контакта. Иногда Гарри, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения, видел поток энергий, циркулирующей между ними, впускал его в себя и щедро дарил Северусу всё, что у него было. Только Северус знал его так; знал каждую впадинку на теле и каждый рубец, не видимый глазу. Принимал его магию, как свою. Даже если они не выдержат пытки друг другом, даже если однажды чувства выжгут их изнутри, не оставив ничего живого — Гарри был уверен, что никогда и ни с кем больше не испытает подобного.

Когда Северус нежно провёл по его щеке и сжал подбородок, сминая губы своими, Гарри едва не закричал. Он утянул любовника на кровать, наслаждаясь тёплой тяжестью. Северус целовал лицо, шею и плечи, издавая утробное рычание. Начал опускаться к животу, когда Гарри перевернулся и подмял его под себя.

— Я хочу, — шепнул он Северусу в губы и сполз вниз, жёстко фиксируя напряженные бёдра. От осознания, что он сейчас возьмёт в рот этот прекрасный член, Гарри едва не закапал слюной всю постель.

Северус был твёрдым и обжигающе горячим. Гарри нежно облизал головку, надавил языком на уздечку и со стоном обнял член губами. Северус вцепился в его волосы, направляя, невесомо лаская большими пальцами мочки ушей.

— Гарри, — выдохнул он на грани слышимости, и Гарри зажмурился, насаживаясь глубже. Мерлин, он так сильно любил Северуса, что иногда удивлялся, почему его сердце до сих пор не остановилось.

— Я скоро, — хрипло пробормотал Северус. — Хочешь так?

— Для начала. — Гарри выпустил член изо рта и провёл носом по бедру, вдыхая родной запах, нежно прислонился щекой. — Слишком близко.

— Тогда иди ко мне.

Гарри с готовностью перевернулся и оседлал лицо Северуса, направляя каменный член ему в рот. Обычно он чувствовал себя слегка зажатым в этой позе, но сейчас возбуждение было слишком острым. Гарри вновь обхватил Северуса губами и сильно всосал, продолжая ласкать языком. Северус издал горловой стон и в свою очередь насадился ртом на член Гарри. Его горячий язык выделывал что-то невероятное, а пальцы проникли между ягодиц, поглаживая отверстие.

Когда Северус резко вставил в него два пальца, Гарри кончил так сильно, что на мгновение потерял связь с реальностью. Ему пришлось выпустить член изо рта и уткнуться в тёплый живот, содрогаясь всем телом.

Северус нежно облизал головку, подул на неё и отстранился, чмокнув напоследок в ягодицу. Чуткие ладони успокаивающе гладили его по спине.

— Вау! — выдавил Гарри и перевалился через Северуса, устраиваясь в более удобной позе. Он сполз с кровати на колени, придвигая любовника ближе и возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Потребовалось всего несколько сильных движений губами и рукой, чтобы Северус вздрогнул и выстрелил спермой ему в горло.

Потом они лежали, сплетясь конечностями, и Гарри лениво выписывал узоры на худой груди. Он счастливо вздохнул и почувствовал, как в волосы чувственно зарылись пальцы. Северус обожал копаться в растрёпанной шевелюре Гарри, хотя не признался бы в этом даже под пытками.

— Так что насчет конкурса? — Гарри вспомнил вопрос, волновавший его полчаса назад. — Ты согласишься?

— Уже согласился, — ответил Северус. — Отправил Юпитера, как только закончил работу.

— О. Я полагал, тебе нужно время подумать.

— И я подумал. Что тебя беспокоит?

За последние три года Северус изучил его даже лучше, чем Гарри бы того хотелось. Он чуть отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть любовнику в лицо.

— На самом деле я рад, — искренне сказал Гарри. — Каллисто — мой друг, и он заслуживает победы. Но...

— Что «но»?

— Ты заслуживаешь её больше.

Северус вздохнул и рывком поднялся:

— Я думал, мы закрыли эту тему.

— Северус, не уходи! Я просто не понимаю...

— И не поймёшь, Поттер. — Теперь он разозлился по-настоящему. — Так что будь любезен, просто избавь меня от своего бесценного непонимания. На кой чёрт мне вообще сдалась Северная Америка?!

— Там здорово. — Гарри примирительно улыбнулся. Он подошёл к любовнику сзади и обнял со спины, крепко прижимая к себе. — Мы должны как-нибудь туда съездить.

Северус подозрительно уставился на него. Он всё ещё выглядел раздражённым, и Гарри постарался успокоить его поцелуями. Почувствовав стремительно растущее напряжение в паху, Гарри с жалобным стоном потёрся о бёдра Северуса и умоляюще заглянул в глаза.

— Ненасытное чудовище. — Тонкие губы тронула самодовольная улыбка, глаза опасно блеснули. — Тебе всегда мало, Поттер. Ты никогда не знаешь, когда нужно остановиться.

Гарри помнил, что бывает, если разозлить Северуса перед сексом, и от предвкушения у него поджались пальцы на ногах. Всё, что не давало ему покоя, включая конкурс, перспективы и просьбу Каллисто, вдруг показалось совершенно неважным.

В конце концов, они смогут разобраться с этим и позже.  
 _  
* mio caro — (ит.) мой дорогой_


	2. Старые друзья

— И давно они там торчат?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и неопределённо пожал плечами:

— С самого утра. И так уже неделю.

Получив ответ, Каллисто появился на их пороге с огромным квадратным чемоданом. Заспанный Гарри не сразу понял, что происходит. Друг легко чмокнул его в щёку и попросил помочь спустить оборудование в подвал.

— Я бы пригласил Снейпа в свою лабораторию, но там... э-э... творческий беспорядок. Да и тебе спокойней, если мы будем поблизости, — сказал он. Северус уже спускался навстречу, собранный и застёгнутый на все пуговицы.

— Чары левитации? — спросил он вместо приветствия. Каллисто покачал головой. — Ясно. — Северус без лишних слов перехватил ручку чемодана.

— Может, сначала кофе? — робко предложил Гарри, но его никто не слушал. Они скрылись в подвале и просидели там до позднего вечера, пока уставший, но довольный Каллисто наконец не соизволил отправиться домой, предварительно настроив их каминную сеть на свой (их с Гарри бывший) дом в Италии.

Всё повторилось на следующий день. И на следующий.

Время от времени Северус прерывался, чтобы перекусить, связаться с клиентами или подарить Гарри быстрый поцелуй. Вчера ему пришлось взять пару срочных заказов, так что был официально объявлен тайм-аут. Пока Северус работал, Каллисто валялся на их диване и смотрел маггловские фильмы. Марк здорово подсадил его на них.

Гарри снова вздохнул и с ненавистью взглянул на подвальный люк, будто тот был виновен во всех бедах. Рон сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

— Уверен, они там не делают ничего предосудительного, — неловко пошутил он.

— Угу. Впрочем, я уже не знаю, что думать, — мрачно ответил Гарри. — Я сомневался, что они вообще сработаются, после того как...

— После того как Ферра сначала восхищался Снейпом и был влюблён в тебя, потом шпионил за ним для Гильдии, потом узнал, что вы встречались, и помог спасти ему жизнь? После того как Снейп ненавидел Ферру, думая, что он — твой любовник, но затем выяснил, что он просто сохнет по тебе и работает на Гильдию? Или после того как ты отдал Ферре эксклюзивное зелье, которое Снейп сделал исключительно для тебя? — невозмутимо уточнила Гермиона. — Не понимаю, с чего бы им не сработаться.

Гарри обречённо уронил голову на руки. Интересно, его жизнь когда-нибудь станет нормальной?

— Я не смог бы выразиться точнее. Спасибо, Гермиона.

— Меня сейчас стошнит. — Рон и правда немного позеленел. — Ты уверен, что не придумал всё это, Гарри? Похоже на сюжет маггловской мыльной оперы.

Они сидели втроём в их с Северусом гостиной и уплетали волшебные сладости. Друзья притащили из дома целый мешок, пока дети гостили у Молли с Артуром. Гермиона гневно отчитывала Рона за то, что тот накупил слишком много, наплевав на кариес Роззи и аллергию малыша Хьюго. Дважды счастливый папаша никогда ни в чём не может отказать своим детям.

Гарри навестил старых друзей, как только помирился с Северусом и переехал к нему жить, распрощавшись с Сорренто. Он ужасно переживал за их дружбу и был счастлив, что между ними всё осталось по-прежнему. С тех пор они не разлучались надолго; Гарри даже стал крёстным новорождённого Хьюго, как и просила Гермиона. Друзья стойко восприняли новость о том, что Гарри и Северус Снейп снова вместе. Куда более стойко, чем остальная часть Магической Британии.

— Ты не смотришь мыльные оперы, Рональд, — заметила Гермиона, выхватывая у мужа сливочную помадку и отправляя её в рот. — А между прочим, пора бы уже приобщиться к маггловской культуре. Тем более что у Гарри отлично получилось. — Она кивнула на ноутбук, забытый на письменном столе. — Мир не стоит на месте...

— Только не начинай снова. — Рон в ужасе замахал на неё руками. — Если Гарри нравится быть звездой этого... интерната, я ничего не имею против. Как и против других его... пристрастий.

Он слегка покраснел и бросил опасливый взгляд на люк в подвал. Гарри улыбнулся лучшему другу:

— Интернета, Рон.

— И какая, на хрен, разница?

Мода на маггловскую всемирную сеть зародилась пару лет назад благодаря магглорожденным волшебникам и в рекордные сроки набрала популярность среди прогрессивной молодежи. После победы над Волдемортом маги перестали избегать изобретений магглов, а в некоторых кругах считалось дурным тоном игнорировать их. Чистокровные семьи воротили нос и держались традиций, но их было слишком мало, чтобы кто-нибудь обращал внимание.

А интернет оказался заманчивой штукой. Министерский отдел по взаимодействию с магглами потратил кучу средств на попытки разгадать секрет работы беспроводной сети, и в конце концов им это удалось. Тогда же стали появляться отдельные каналы для волшебников, разработанные с помощью синтеза маггловских технологий и заклинаний. Люди, не владеющие магией, видели только пустые страницы и несуществующие ссылки, в то время как магам оставалась доступна вся сеть целиком. Конечно, если было, откуда заходить.

Гарри познакомился с интернетом ещё в период своих странствий и дальнейшей жизни в Италии, однако не питал к нему особой любви, а ноутбук купил, чтобы вести дела в ресторане. Позже не стал продавать в надежде, что это поможет ему писать. Оно и помогло — только не книгу.

Он честно придумал сюжет и долгое время корпел над главами, выдавливая из себя строчки и тут же их переписывая. После нескольких месяцев мучений Гарри решился показать Северусу первую часть, надеясь на его честность и страшась её. Северус не подвёл.

— Это плохо, Гарри. — Он успокаивающе накрыл его ладонь своей. Брови Северуса скорбно сошлись к переносице, но он продолжал говорить: — У тебя слишком тяжёлый язык, будто ты таскаешь каждое слово, как мешок с кирпичами. Герои недостаточно проработаны, диалоги неестественны. Кажется... ты слишком стараешься.

— Слишком стараюсь?

— Тексту не хватает лёгкости. Может, это просто не твой жанр?

После того разговора Гарри перечитал написанное и безжалостно стёр всё до последнего слова. Стремясь отвлечься и в очередной раз гадая, что же с ним не так, он бездумно залез в интернет и случайно наткнулся на только что созданный сайт для волшебников. Сайт предлагал завести личную страничку, чтобы найти единомышленников из разных стран и континентов. «Лучше чем совиная почта!» — гласил слоган на пол-экрана, а на заднем фоне летела в никуда белоснежная сова, похожая на Хедвиг.

Проглотив комок в горле и понаблюдав за совой пару минут, Гарри решился. Было здорово, что у него появится ещё что-то своё, пусть даже это всего лишь страничка в волшебной интернет-сети.

Должно быть, Северус прав, называя его ненасытным чудовищем. Иногда Гарри думал, что жизнь у Дурслей, когда ему приходилось питаться объедками и донашивать одежду за Дадли, повлияла на него слишком сильно.

Гарри назвал блог «Дневник Полукровки», хотя, по большому счету, даже не был им — не так как Северус или покойный Риддл. Но учебник Принца до сих пор занимал особое место в его сердце, пусть он и не решался обсуждать это с Северусом. Бывший шпион, профессор и герой войны ненавидел вспоминать их общее прошлое.

Гарри выложил полный самоиронии пост о своих неудачных попытках стать писателем и жизни двух угрюмых волшебников в маггловском Лондоне (они тогда уже переехали, спасаясь от журналистов). Посмеявшись над получившейся чушью, лёг спать и наутро потонул в море комментариев от абсолютно незнакомых людей. Сначала Гарри испугался, что его инкогнито раскрыли, но ещё через несколько постов облегчённо выдохнул. Лучшее, что давал интернет — полная анонимность. Можно было притворяться кем угодно и при этом оставаться собой, обнажая душу в каждом слове и находя неожиданную поддержку.

Он писал обо всём с легкостью, которой не чувствовал, убиваясь над своей неудавшейся книжкой. Писал о том, что видел и делал в разных странах, о том, как вести маггловский бизнес, об отношениях с друзьями и немного — с Северусом. Гарри не называл ни имён, ни деталей, тщательно следя, чтобы ни одна живая душа не заподозрила в нём Гарри Поттера — всё ещё героя с немного скандальной репутацией.

Однажды он понял, что снова знаменит, но новая известность устраивала его куда больше. Он бы предпочёл обойтись и меньшей популярностью, но число подписчиков дневника неуклонно росло, и Гарри невольно привязался к своим читателям. Он видел их истории, сопереживал им, и это ощущение сопричастности и понимания до сих пор поражало в самое сердце.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Полукровке не приходилось поминутно оглядываться на улицах и прятаться от журналистов.

Через какое-то время блог начал приносить доход — на сайте была оборудована удобная система, позволяющая обналичить поступившие на счёт сикли и галлеоны. Северус только вздыхал и крутил пальцем у виска, выражая презрение к «бесполезным, бессмысленным и абсолютно идиотским увлечениям» современной молодёжи. Но Гарри был уверен, что он не злится по-настоящему.

Возмущения Северуса поутихли, когда Гарри начал писать статьи для интернет-изданий. Те сами предлагали сотрудничество, нуждаясь в рекламе и отдавая предпочтение лёгкому и ироничному стилю Полукровки. Гарри всегда тщательно прорабатывал материал своих статей и неизменно отказывался от личных встреч с редакторами; оба принципа только способствовали росту популярности его альтер-эго.

Сейчас Гарри Поттер, символ Великой Победы и официально безработный богатенький парень с причудами, искренне наслаждался тем, что у него было. Его маленький бизнес, его читатели, верные друзья и Северус Снейп рядом.

Кстати, о нём.

— Они вообще оттуда не показываются? — осторожно спросил Рон.

— Пару раз за день. Каллисто ещё покурить выходит. Меня не пускают. — Гарри надеялся, что не звучит как обиженный ребёнок. Гермиона погладила его по руке.

— Гарри, это нормально для серьёзных исследований. Наберись терпения. Ты же знаешь профессора много лет, неужели до сих пор не привык?

Все эти годы Гермиона упорно продолжала называть Северуса «профессором». Переоценить влияние Хогвартса было невозможно.

— Скорее, отвык. — Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив, как глупо ревновал Северуса к его ассистенту. — Раньше он много работал в лаборатории, но по крайней мере дома всегда принадлежал только мне. Наверное, я просто собственник.

Люк, ведущий в подвал, внезапно мигнул ядовито зелёным и задрожал. Гарри с Гермионой взволнованно вскочили, но свечение погасло так же быстро, как и появилось. Рон невозмутимо поглощал шоколадную лягушку.

— Опять наложили заглушающие, — пробормотал Гарри, по старой привычке вгрызаясь в ноготь. Хорошо, что Северус не видит.

— Кстати, а профессор не рассказывал, над чем они работают? — с любопытством спросила Гермиона. — То зелье, которое он сделал для тебя — это был настоящий прорыв, Гарри! Если Ферра пытается создать что-то столь же значимое для науки, у него есть все шансы победить.

— Кажется, он считает, что это не моего ума дело. Обещал рассказать, если они добьются успеха.

— Хитро Ферра придумал, подключив Снейпа, — заметил Рон. — Один наверняка облажался бы. Кстати, а что твой друг предложил ему в обмен на помощь?

Гарри нахмурился:

— Ничего конкретного. Вроде как... пообещал выполнить любое его желание.

— Ну и дела! Не представляю, что твоему Снейпу может от него понадобиться.

Гарри был согласен с Роном, но старался не впадать в паранойю и не создавать проблем на пустом месте. Он доверял Каллисто и уж конечно полностью доверял Северусу. Разве могло быть иначе после всего, через что они прошли?

Однако то, что происходило сейчас, его совершенно не радовало.

Гермиона негромко кашлянула:

— Кто-нибудь хочет сахарных перьев?

Рон отчаянно закивал, и Гарри, вздохнув, отправился заваривать чай.


	3. Четвёртая власть

В конце концов Гарри, не дождавшись Северуса и Каллисто к обеду, оставил мясное рагу под чарами подогрева и отправился прогуляться.

В Лондоне жарил июль, нещадно поливая солнцем каменные глыбы зданий и мостовые, люди заполонили летние веранды и парки, развалившись прямо в траве, поедая сэндвичи или мороженое. Все стремились урвать частичку тепла, пока не начнутся дожди.

Гарри покрылся потом в своих джинсовых шортах и широкой футболке. В маггловском Лондоне можно было не опасаться журналистов, но он всё равно инстинктивно прятался под козырьком кепки. Иногда Гарри с грустью вспоминал беззаботную жизнь в Италии под личиной обаятельного синьора Эванса, холостяка и владельца ресторана «Il posto caldo»*.

Он ни разу не пожалел о сделанном выборе. То, что давал ему Северус, было во сто крат ценнее; Гарри бы отдал гораздо больше, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Но проклятие известности (интересно, существовало ли такое?), будто преследовавшее его повсюду, куда бы он ни направился, в Британии разило наповал. В конце концов, Гарри всё ещё оставался победителем Волдеморта.

Может, Каллисто прав, и быть знаменитым — его судьба?

После того, как Северус дал ему второй шанс, их отношения переживали взлёты и падения. Им никогда не было просто вместе, теперь же всё усложнилось ещё больше. Гарри не питал иллюзий: некоторые раны не затянутся никогда, но он пообещал себе сделать всё, чтобы не появилось новых. За прошедшие годы Северус не стал лёгким человеком, и глубоко внутри него всё ещё жила обида. Он частенько срывался на Гарри или его друзьях, жалил словами и прицельно бил по слабым местам, когда хотел сделать больно. Обвинял любовника в упрямстве, хотя сам порой вёл себя как ребёнок, настаивая на своём до последнего. Тем не менее Северус старался, и Гарри этого хватало, чтобы продолжать бороться.

По крайней мере, кажется, его чувства больше не подвергали сомнению. Гарри очень на это надеялся. Он даже стал сдержаннее в выражении любви, наконец осознав, что громкие признания пугают Северуса. Он терпеливо учился говорить поступками и замечать ответные знаки со стороны партнёра. Их было так много, что Гарри не сомневался: Северус действительно любит его и дорожит отношениями.

Гарри купил фруктовый лёд и с удовольствием съел его, наслаждаясь приятной кислинкой. Проведя несколько лет в Италии, он полюбил жару, но в огромном шумном городе было слишком душно. Пыль из-под колёс бесконечных машин витала в воздухе и забивалась в нос, а толпы людей копошились живым муравьиным роем. Гарри свернул в парк и присел в тени раскидистого дерева, позволив себе помечтать о море. Он пообещал себе, что после злополучного конкурса непременно вытащит Северуса куда-нибудь отдохнуть, хотя бы на несколько дней. Только они вдвоём, солнце и море, в котором можно будет спасаться от удушающей жары. И пусть Северус ворчит и делает вид, что совсем не получает удовольствия от происходящего — Гарри позволит ему это.

Может быть, стоит навестить Италию? Он по-настоящему любил эту страну и немного соскучился.

— Мистер Поттер!

Гарри вздрогнул, недовольно уставившись на того, кто столь бесцеремонно вторгся в его личное пространство. И едва удержался, чтобы тут же не аппарировать прочь, наплевав на отдыхающих магглов.

— Мисс Уильямс, — обречённо констатировал он. — Не могу сказать, что рад вас видеть.

***

Линдси Уильямс стала помощницей Риты Скиттер несколько лет назад, примерно в то же время, когда Гарри вернулся в Британию и переехал к Северусу. Молодая амбициозная журналистка отчаянно желала закрепиться в «Пророке» и рыскала по стране в поисках сенсации, которая могла бы сделать ей имя. Как назло, у неё оказался отменный нюх, а волшебное общество отчаянно скучало. По всем фронтам наблюдалось затишье, и Линдси пошла проторенной дорожкой — вспомнила о пропавшем восемь лет назад герое Магической Британии.

Гарри, расслабившись за годы безвестной жизни, наивно полагал, что до него уже никому нет дела, и возвращение на родину пройдёт незамеченным. Он не собирался посещать светские мероприятия и светить лицом да и не особенно походил на прежнего себя, изменившись как внутри, так и снаружи. Однако Линдси была настойчивой девушкой. Она искала потерянный след Гарри Поттера несколько месяцев, и туманные слухи привели её в Италию, где Линдси — совершенно случайно — столкнулась с главой Гильдии зельеваров Примариусом Гилбертом. Гилберт жаждал мести.

Он с удовольствием поделился с журналисткой, что Гарри Поттер действительно жил здесь и проводил массу времени ни с кем иным как с Северусом Снейпом — зельеваром, бывшим шпионом, Упивающимся смертью и — помоги Мерлин! — убийцей великого Альбуса Дамблдора. Конечно, его оправдали, но разве не с помощью того же Поттера? И разве не странно, что учитель и ученик продолжают общаться спустя столько лет, в то время как даже лучшие друзья национального героя, по их словам, не виделись с ним довольно долго?

Гилберт не забыл намекнуть на подозрительный характер отношений между Поттером и Снейпом, который, получив почётное приглашение на конференцию зельеваров, предпочитал проводить время не с коллегами, а со своим бывшим учеником, часами разгуливая с ним по Сорренто. Конечно, ничего нельзя было утверждать наверняка, но репутация Снейпа всегда оставляла желать лучшего, да и слухи ходили самые разные... Надо ли говорить, что счастью Линдси Уильямс не было предела?

Почувствовав вкус первой настоящей сенсации, Линдси вгрызлась в неё как бульдог и продолжила копать с удвоенной силой. О, она не собиралась упускать столь редкий шанс!

Подобраться к Северусу Снейпу оказалось гораздо проще. Линдси удалось отыскать его неприметный домик в пригороде Лондона только догадавшись использовать контрзаклятие против чар отвлечения внимания. Она рыскала по периметру ещё три дня, прежде чем ей улыбнулась удача. Удача в лице Гарри Поттера — повзрослевшего, но вполне узнаваемого, исчезающего за пологом охранных чар с улыбкой на лице и пакетом продуктов из супермаркета.

Теперь у неё было достаточно компромата, и любой журналист удовлетворился бы этим, но только не Линдси Уильямс. Ей нужна была сенсация, и она её получила.

Спустя неделю крайне осторожных вылазок к жилищу Снейпа она сумела запечатлеть их вместе. Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер вышли из дома незадолго до полудня и остановились у калитки, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь. Линдси хотела бы знать, о чём, но приближаться было опасно — у неё всё ещё не было заветной колдографии. Она обновила чары невидимости и крепче сжала камеру вспотевшими ладонями. Ну, давайте же...

Наконец Поттер вскинул голову и коротко сжал руку Снейпа, мазнув губами по его лицу. Новенькая колдокамера запечатлела момент истины, не вспугнув никого вспышкой, а бывший герой аппарировал с негромким хлопком. На улице не было ни души, но Снейп внезапно застыл и повёл носом, как опытная ищейка. Линдси перестала дышать.

Миг — и он извлёк палочку из рукава потрепанной чёрной мантии. Пристально оглядел безлюдную улицу, дома и живые изгороди, а потом уставился прямо на неё.

Линдси вздрогнула под этим взглядом и немедленно захотела сбежать на другой конец света. Она аппарировала, не заботясь о безопасности, каким-то чудом не расщепилась в процессе и в полном оцепенении добралась домой, натыкаясь на углы и врезаясь в прохожих. И лишь оказавшись в своей маленькой, но уютной квартирке, смогла облегченно выдохнуть. Пронесло.

Линдси никогда не училась в Хогвартсе и не знала Северуса Снейпа лично, но была наслышана о его прошлом, тёмном и опасном. Линдси любила загадки, а ощущение опасности опьяняло её, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по венам. И этот мрачный мужчина, излучающий силу, показался ей совершенно сногсшибательным.

«Был бы он помоложе хотя бы лет на пятнадцать, — думала Линдси, садясь сочинять статью. Её руки дрожали от предвкушения полного и безоговорочного триумфа. — И не смотри он на Поттера таким взглядом... ох, Мерлин! Вот бы и на меня кто-нибудь так смотрел!»

При всём своём профессиональном цинизме Линдси была молодой девушкой и обожала красивые истории любви.

На следующее утро Магическую Британию потряс страшный скандал. Трудно было понять, что произвело больший фурор: внезапное возвращение Гарри Поттера на родину, его вскрывшаяся гомосексуальность или интрижка с «самым неподходящим мужчиной на планете». Линдси так и написала, а ещё развернула масштабное расследование на три страницы, в котором препарировала сложные отношения Снейпа и Поттера, начиная со школьной вражды и заканчивая бурным романом «на костях Волдеморта». Линдси считала звучные метафоры своей сильной стороной и щедро разукрасила ими текст, как кондитер украшает торт спелыми ягодами.

Гарри чувствовал себя грёбанным тортом, о да. Его хотели сожрать не жуя и выплюнуть то, что останется. Рон и Гермиона привычно встали за спиной двумя верными стражами, оберегая и подставляя дружеское плечо. Гермиона наложила сложное заклинание, перемещавшее их почту на гигантскую свалку в Нью-Дели. Рон пытался повлиять на «Пророк» через министерство и аврорат, но там только ржали и разводили руками. Казалось, высказать своё драгоценное мнение Гарри решили все, у кого есть рот.

Конечно, Северусу пришлось куда хуже. На него подобно шторму в океане обрушилась ненависть тысяч людей. Гарри бы поставил не меньше десяти баллов по шкале Бофорта**, Северус, фыркнув, присвоил восемь. Он вообще сносил нападки с поразительным спокойствием, в основном игнорируя их. Особо рьяные читатели «Пророка», пытавшиеся преследовать или нападать на Северуса Снейпа на улицах, сильно об этом пожалели. У него всегда был талант внушать страх и благоговение, и никто не посмел пробовать дважды.

Гарри было мучительно стыдно перед Северусом — даже больше, чем за своё бегство в никуда восемь лет назад. Ведь это из-за него их колдография с поцелуем красовалась на первой полосе, из-за его глупости и проклятой известности Северус теперь подвергается нападкам. Он пытался просить прощения, но встречал только недоумённый взгляд и удивительно редкую, тёплую улыбку, от которой всё внутри у Гарри сладко замирало, а в голове звучала тарантелла. «Тебе не за что извиняться, Гарри, — ответил ему Северус однажды, попросив больше не поднимать эту тему. — Я знал, во что влипаю с самого начала, теперь настало время собирать камни. Я даже удивлён, что мы продержались так долго».

— Ты расстаёшься со мной? — ужаснулся Гарри, по-своему истолковав его слова.

— После того, как запятнал твою честь? — усмехнулся Северус. — Это было бы слишком жестоко даже для меня, Поттер.

В конце концов, Северусу надоело распугивать идиотов, ошивавшихся вокруг их дома — некоторым хватало глупости вступать в борьбу с охранными заклинаниями, отчего что-то вокруг постоянно хлопало, вспыхивало и взрывалось.

Устав от этого цирка, они обоюдно решили переехать, тем более что Северус не питал особой любви к неуютному дому в Катерхеме. Так у них появился их нынешний домик в маггловском Лондоне, защищённый настолько, что муха не пролетит без ведома хозяев.

Однако статьи продолжали выходить. Линдси, получившая собственную колонку, не могла успокоиться и выдавала многочисленные теории о том, как, когда и почему зародились столь странные отношения между двумя героями войны. Среди них проскальзывал полный бред, включавший в себя шантаж, выгоду, Амортенцию и даже тайный план покойного Альбуса Дамблдора. Но иногда она попадала в цель.

 _«Страсть между бывшими врагами, очевидно, вспыхнула вскоре после Великой Победы,_ — издевательски пестрели страницы „Пророка“. — _Известно, что Гарри Поттер неоднократно навещал Северуса Снейпа в больнице Святого Мунго и выступал в его защиту на суде. Очевидцы утверждают, что позже видели мистера Поттера в аптеке, принадлежавшей мистеру Снейпу. Примерно в тот же период отношения Поттера и его девушки Джинни Уизли сошли на нет, и кто знает, что стало тому причиной?»_

К статье прилагалась колдография юного всклокоченного Гарри, выходящего из аптеки «С.С. Снадобья и зелья». Он понятия не имел, что этот снимок вообще существует в природе.

— Мерлин, да сколько можно! — Гарри швырнул газету на стол, подавляя желание порвать её на мелкие клочки. Юпитер, отдыхающий на насесте, тихонько ухнул и приоткрыл жёлтый глаз. — Когда она уже угомонится? Ещё и Джинни сюда приплела!

Он был благодарен бывшей невесте за то, что та отказалась давать интервью, но это едва ли спасало ситуацию.

— Пока есть спрос, будет и предложение, — заметил Северус со своей половины стола. — Просто не читай эту дрянь.

Совет был хорошим, и Гарри даже пытался ему следовать, но какая-нибудь добрая душа всегда сообщала ему о новой статье или подсовывала свежий номер. Возмущение и любопытство побеждали.

— Не представляю, как заткнуть ей рот, — расстроено сказал Гарри. — Боюсь, я растерял былое влияние, в отличие от проклятой славы.

Он уже пытался поговорить с Кингсли и с редакцией «Пророка». Первый поздравил Гарри с возвращением и виновато покачал головой: новый закон о свободе прессы связывал ему руки. Вторые отказались печатать извинения и вежливо послали его в ответ на просьбу о встрече с Линдси Уильямс. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как выследить журналистку, используя её же методы.

Он подкараулил Линдси у многоквартирного дома в магическом квартале Лондона, где та арендовала скромную квартирку. Такими темпами она скоро переедет в место поприличней, мрачно думал Гарри, пиная камешки у подъезда. Лицо скрывал капюшон чёрного худи, отчего он сам себе напоминал дементора. Старушки, проходя мимо, косились неодобрительно.

Линдси появилась довольно скоро, резво цокая каблучками. Она уже собиралась зайти в подъезд, когда Гарри перехватил её за рукав плаща.

— Что вам нужно? Я закричу, — зашипела та на манер гадюки. Гарри чуть сдвинул капюшон, сверкнув глазами. — О, мистер Поттер. Какая неожиданность.

— Надо поговорить, — произнёс он максимально вежливо.

— Я так не думаю, мистер Поттер. Извините, много дел.

— Чего вы хотите? Я требую, чтобы вы оставили в покое меня и Северуса Снейпа.

— Увы, — развела руками Линдси. — Я полагаю, вы не вправе ничего требовать. Мы действуем в рамках закона.

Гарри зарычал:

— Какая сумма вас устроит, мисс Уильямс? Я всё ещё довольно богат.

Линдси тонко улыбнулась. Во взгляде её на миг полыхнула борьба, сменившись холодной уверенностью.

— Мои статьи прекрасно продаются, мистер Поттер. Читатели хотят знать правду, и я не могу их подвести.

— Это не правда, а ваши бредовые домыслы! — рассвирепел Гарри.

— Так уж и бредовые? — фыркнула Линдси удаляясь.

— Я подам в суд за вмешательство в частную жизнь! — закричал Гарри ей в спину. Он действительно раздумывал над этим вариантом, но боялся, что пожар разгорится ещё сильнее. Им и так хватало позора.

Встреча с Гарри, казалось, только подстегнула Линдси, и статьи стали ещё более изобретательными. Он в отчаянии зарылся пальцами в волосы.

— Гарри. — Северус потянулся к нему через стол и нежно сжал руку. Взгляд его вдруг сделался слишком серьёзным, — я понимаю, почему тебя это так беспокоит. Из-за меня твоя репутация...

— Северус, прекрати! Моя репутация волнует меня меньше всего.

— Тогда что?

— Они пишут про тебя весь этот вздор, — пробормотал Гарри. — Обвиняют в растлении, отравлении и прочих ужасных вещах...

— В каком-то смысле я действительно растлитель, — усмехнулся Северус.

— Разумеется, нет! И всё это полнейшая чушь. Но люди верят и ненавидит тебя.

— Меня всегда ненавидели, — легко ответил он. — Не помню, когда было иначе. Ты — не самый худший повод для ненависти.

Северус бросил на Гарри нечитаемый взгляд, от которого задрожали колени. Гарри бы растёкся счастливой лужицей прямо здесь, если бы не Линдси Уильямс и её мерзкие статейки.

— Она не даёт нам жить спокойно. Мы что, должны сбежать из страны как последние трусы?

— Не обязательно. Есть и другой вариант.

— Какой же?

Северус отодвинул кружку с кофе и скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь.

— Ты всё ещё никак не комментировал происходящее. Дай опровержение.

— Что? — опешил Гарри.

— У них нет доказательств, кроме колдографии с поцелуем. Она ничего не подтверждает, — пожал плечами Северус, уставившись в окно. — Всё прочее — домыслы Уильямс, Гилберта и прочих псевдо свидетелей. Дай интервью, в котором ты опровергнешь их клевету и потребуешь моральной компенсации. То, что ты общался со мной в Сорренто и выходил из моего дома, ровным счётом ничего не значит. Мы — старые приятели, только и всего.

— Северус...

— Это хороший вариант, Гарри. Вот увидишь, ей нечего будет возразить. Возможно, она попытается следить за нами, но достаточно просто не появляться в обществе вместе, может быть, разъехаться на какое-то время...

Гарри затопил ужас. Северус смотрел в окно с мрачной решимостью. Бледное лицо в профиль напоминало древнюю статую, отлитую из мрамора.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы разъехались?

— Так будет лучше.

— Северус. _Ты хочешь_?

— Нет, — сдался он, чуть расслабляясь. — Но это всё упростило бы.

— Чёрта с два! — Гарри вскочил на ноги и накинул куртку, не потрудившись привести себя в порядок. — Идея с интервью просто отличная. Вот только никаких опровержений не будет.

— Что ты задумал, Поттер? — Северус смотрел странно.

— Она хотела сенсацию — она её получит. Но играть будем по моим правилам. Не теряй, вернусь к ужину.

Гарри дал интервью не только «Ежедневному Пророку», но и «Ведьмополитену», и «Придире» (Луна очень обрадовалась), и ещё паре мелких изданий. Через два дня они разом вышли в печать, и Британия взорвалась снова.

— Рон! Ты видел это? — Гермиона не верила своим глазам.

На неё с газетной страницы смотрело счастливое лицо Гарри, а заголовок под ним гласил: «В ШКОЛЕ МЫ НЕНАВИДЕЛИ ДРУГ ДРУГА». Муж спускался к завтраку, зевая.

— Что там?

Гермиона зачитала отрывок:

_«У нас с Северусом Снейпом всегда были сложные отношения. Когда-то я ненавидел его всей душой, но после войны осознал, как сильно ошибался. Северус — настоящий герой, спасавший меня десятки раз и внёсший неоценимый вклад в победу. Он — удивительный человек, и я люблю его»._

— Ну и дела, — выдавил Рон, прервав воцарившееся молчание. — Как думаешь, что теперь будет с Гарри?

Гермиона неожиданно широко улыбнулась:

— Думаю, его наконец оставят в покое.

***

Линдси грациозно присела рядом, незаметно щёлкнув чем-то в сумочке. Её летнее платье взметнулось и плавно опустилось на траву.

— Мистер Поттер, пару слов для «Ежедневного Пророка», — сладко начала она. Гарри встал, стряхивая с брюк прилипшие травинки.

— Боюсь, мисс, мне уже пора.

— Один вопрос. — Она явно жаждала реванша. — Вам исполнится тридцать лет со дня на день, что вы чувствуете по этому поводу? Чем планируете заниматься?

— Ничего не чувствую, — буркнул Гарри, удаляясь быстрым шагом. Линдси преследовала его по пятам.

— Это правда, что вы так и не нашли работу?

— Я и не искал.

— Почему же, вам нравится бездельничать? — Прытко пишущего пера нигде не было видно, но Линдси явно вооружилась маггловским диктофоном. Волшебный мир не стоял на месте.

— Я могу себе это позволить, — осклабился Гарри, сворачивая в безлюдный дворик и стараясь не бежать. — Видите ли, у меня много денег, доставшихся мне от мёртвых родителей и крёстного.

Линдси ничуть не смутилась:

— Как вы планируете отмечать юбилей? Северус Снейп составит вам компанию?

— До свидания. — Гарри помахал ей и аппарировал, сжав зубы. Плотоядная улыбка Линдси мерещилась ему ещё долго, танцуя перед глазами как рот Чеширского кота.

Рагу стояло нетронутым. Очевидно, ни Северус, ни Каллисто до сих пор не поднимались из лаборатории. Гарри с досадой пнул деревянный стул и тут же согнулся пополам от боли в ноге.

Встреча с пронырливой журналисткой разбередила душевные раны. Рон с Гермионой тоже спрашивали его про юбилей, который надвигался медленно, но неотвратимо. Гарри не планировал ничего грандиозного. Конечно, он будет рядом с Северусом, а Северус никогда не любил праздники и почти не отмечал их. Нет, он, разумеется, подарит Гарри что-нибудь практичное, как всегда, но вряд ли захочет шумной вечеринки. Он и гостей-то переваривал с трудом.

Вздохнув, Гарри подхватил со стола ноутбук и отправился поработать в свой кабинет.

_* Il posto caldo — (ит.) тёплое местечко_

_** Шкала Бофорта — двенадцатибалльная шкала, принятая Всемирной метеорологической организацией для приближенной оценки скорости ветра по его воздействию на наземные предметы или по волнению в открытом море_


	4. Memoria Sana

Это стало последней каплей. Реки терпения Гарри вышли из берегов, и бурный поток хлынул во все стороны, грозя обернуться новым Всемирным Потопом.

Ему так и не удалось поговорить с Северусом на ужине, и Гарри терпеливо ждал его в спальне, сгорая от досады и возбуждения. У них не было секса уже пару недель, и Гарри планировал сделать это сегодня во что бы то ни стало. С тех пор как начался их с Каллисто эксперимент, Гарри не мог избавиться от ощущения, что теряет Северуса. И чем меньше времени оставалось до конкурса, тем реже его любовник покидал лабораторию. Они почти перестали разговаривать, не говоря уже обо всём остальном.

Гарри всё-таки провалился в сон, полный мрачных видений и туманных кошмаров. А когда открыл глаза, было позднее утро, и кровать со стороны Северуса пустовала. Подушка и одеяло лежали там же, где Гарри оставил их, засыпая. Очевидно, что этой ночью Северус в спальне не появлялся.

Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто ему с размаху зарядили в живот. Он не помнил, как спускался по лестнице, но внезапно обнаружил себя у входа в лабораторию.

Повинуясь его состоянию, люк открылся, стоило Гарри до него дотронуться.

Ступеньки скрипели под ногами. Внизу было тихо и холодно, как в склепе. В лаборатории царил полумрак, мерно булькали котлы, разнокалиберные склянки стояли на полках в идеальной последовательности. На узкой, явно трансфигурированной наспех кушетке крепко спал Каллисто. Мятая рубашка наполовину расстегнулась, и обнажённая грудь медленно вздымалась от его дыхания. Потрёпанный Северус, дремавший на стуле у котла, встрепенулся, поднял взгляд:

— Гарри? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри покачал головой, отступая. Северус с трудом поднялся и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Гарри?

К горлу подкатил удушающий ком, мешая ответить. Сжав губы, чтобы тот не прорвался, Гарри пятился, пока не упёрся в стену. Развернулся и стремительно покинул лабораторию, хлопнув крышкой люка.

Он не мог больше здесь оставаться.

***

— Долго собираешься прятаться?

Гермиона принесла ему чашку горячего шоколада — дымящегося и источающего невообразимый аромат. Гарри с благодарностью сделал глоток и почувствовал себя немного лучше.

— Спасибо. Если я стесняю вас...

— Перестань нести чушь, — нахмурилась подруга. — Ты можешь оставаться у нас столько, сколько захочешь. — Но разумно ли это? Вам всё равно придётся поговорить, рано или поздно.

— Знаю. — Гарри потёр воспалённые глаза и поглубже зарылся в колючее одеяло. — Переночую тут, а завтра вернусь домой. Не думаю, что Северус вообще заметит, что меня нет.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнула Гермиона. — То-то у нас камин разрывается.

Гарри малодушно попросил друзей на день заблокировать каминную сеть. Он сгорал от стыда, конечно, но действительно не был готов говорить с Северусом прямо сейчас. В отключённый камин пару раз стучались и даже пытались прорваться, но Гарри сомневался, что это дело рук его любовника. Скорее, Гермиону опять доставали из министерства — даже находясь в декрете, она оставалась незаменимым сотрудником.

Рон, вернувшийся из магазина, громыхал пакетами в прихожей. Маленькая Роззи носилась по дому крошечным весёлым тайфуном. Она влетела в Гарри с радостным визгом и оплела его руками точно лианами.

— Дядя Гай-и, почитаешь мне сказку?

Гарри улыбнулся и, перехватив девочку поперёк живота, принялся обстоятельно её щекотать. Роззи разразилась новой порцией счастливых воплей.

— Роззи, не приставай к дяде Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Папа тебе почитает.

— С удовольствием. — Подошедший Рон поочерёдно поцеловал в макушку жену и дочь. Гарри досталось медвежье рукопожатие. — Как ты, дружище?

— Горячий шоколад творит чудеса. Вам необязательно носиться со мной как с умирающим, ребята.

— Ты правда думаешь, у них что-то было? — Рон понизил голос. Роззи убежала, открывая вечерний сезон охоты на Живоглота.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я устал ломать себе голову. Северус верный до мозга костей, но Каллисто — настоящий суккуб. Конечно, он дорожит мной, но Северус всегда был его кумиром. И у них действительно много общего.

— Это ещё ничего не значит, — отрезала Гермиона. — Честно, Гарри, я не думаю, что профессор тебе изменяет. Но он всё равно поступает некрасиво.

— Точно, — кивнул Рон. — Снейп даже не предупредил тебя, что не придёт ночевать! И зачем им нужно было там вдвоём оставаться? Вот Ферра бы и караулил своё расчудесное зелье!

— Он должен извиниться, — заявила Гермиона. Гарри фыркнул, чуть не облившись шоколадом.

— Извиниться? Это же Северус Снейп. Скорее, он начнёт обвинять меня, и придётся объясняться, где я провёл целые сутки.

— Тебе нужно отвлечься. — Гермиона решительно откинула волосы со лба и направилась на кухню. — Пойдёмте ужинать, пока Хьюго не проснулся. Сегодня я даже ничего не спалила.

— И как ты его терпишь, Гарри? — шепнул Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами. Они казались неподъёмными, словно несли на себе всю тяжесть этого мира.

— Люблю, — просто ответил он.

***

Возвращаясь домой, Гарри был полон противоречивых чувств и понятия не имел, что скажет Северусу. Закатить сцену ревности? Глупо, он давно не истеричный юнец, ему вот-вот исполнится тридцать. Все эти годы Гарри безуспешно тянулся за Северусом, пытаясь стать рассудительней и мудрее, он даже полагал, что достиг некоторых успехов — до вчерашнего дня. Оказалось — очередной самообман, из тех, которые так часто были его спутниками прежде. Когда-то он дал себе слово, что больше не станет пытаться соответствовать чужим ожиданиям, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Гарри бросил всё и начал новую жизнь, чтобы наконец научиться быть самим собой. И вот теперь он снова наступает на те же грабли.

Когда Гарри вернулся, дом встретил его предсказуемой тишиной. Конечно, Северус в лаборатории, где же ещё ему быть? У них осталось всего несколько дней на то, чтобы завершить эксперимент, а Северус не из тех, кто теряет время попусту. Гарри прошёл в гостиную, устало опускаясь в кресло. Позади негромко кашлянули.

— Северус? — Гарри уставился на него во все глаза. Северус с каменным лицом сидел на диване, стиснув подлокотники. Он молча прожигал Гарри взглядом и казался невыразимо далёким. — Почему ты не в лаборатории?

— Мы почти закончили. — Голос его звучал странно. — Экспериментальное зелье готово. Расчёты предположительно верны. У нас всё ещё нет возможности испытать его на практике, но если удастся получить разрешение...

— Какое разрешение? — устало спросил Гарри. — Что, чёрт возьми, вообще происходит?

Северус вздохнул и отвёл глаза. Губы его сжимались и разжимались — то ли пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу слова, то ли не в силах произнести их.

— Гарри, — наконец сказал он. — Полагаю, я задолжал тебе некоторые объяснения.

Гарри почувствовал, как брови от удивления поползли вверх.

— Неужели? И ты даже не спросишь, где меня носило всё это время?

— Ты был у Уизли, — фыркнул Северус. — Догадаться нетрудно. Сначала я хотел прийти за тобой, но потом решил дать тебе остыть.

— Остыть? — Гарри снова начал заводиться. — Мудрое решение! Значит, теперь, когда я «остыл», мы просто сделаем вид, что ничего не было, так?

На лице Северуса отразилась внутренняя борьба, прежде чем оно снова превратилось в восковую маску. «Проклятие, да когда он уже перестанет от меня защищаться? — обречённо подумал Гарри. — Будто бы я могу поверить, что ему всё равно. Только не я».

Гарри знал, что его собственное лицо всегда было для Северуса открытой книгой. Хотя с годами он стал лучше контролировать эмоции, его умение и рядом не стояло с навыками бывшего двойного агента.

Но сейчас Гарри это не беспокоило. Пусть видит.

— Нет. Мы всё обсудим. Гарри, я... — Северус откашлялся и попробовал снова. — Я должен... Мне следует...

Гарри вовсе не собирался помогать ему.

— Я был неправ. Эксперимент полностью поглотил меня, и я не мог думать ни о чём другом весь этот месяц. Мне следовало чаще говорить с тобой, Гарри. И уж конечно не следовало ночевать в лаборатории, не предупредив тебя.

— Продолжай, — прохрипел Гарри, когда Северус замолчал.

— Я... не понимал, как это выглядит со стороны. У тебя могло сложиться ошибочное впечатление, что нас с твоим другом... связывает нечто большее, чем совместный проект.

— И что же навело тебя на такие мысли?

Северус тяжело вздохнул, и все маски разом слетели с усталого лица. Гарри разглядел у него под глазами синие круги, которые, очевидно, появились там не вчера и не сегодня.

— Синьор Ферра предложил мне поставить себя на твоё место. Казалось бы, очевидный способ, но как редко мы вспоминаем о нём, — криво улыбнулся он. Гарри моргнул:

— Каллисто? Он дал тебе совет?

— Наглый юнец распсиховался, — процедил Северус хмуро. — Мы немного повздорили. Ферра был уверен, что ты в курсе завершающей стадии эксперимента и не будешь ждать меня ночью. Он также полагал, что мы с тобой проводим больше времени вместе...

Гарри незаметно ущипнул себя за предплечье, чтобы проверить, не уснул ли, дожидаясь Северуса.

— Разумеется, это не его собачье дело, о чём я в красках сообщил ему. Ферра поспорил, что, как твой лучший друг, он имеет право заботиться о твоём состоянии. Тем более, когда сам невольно повлиял на него.

— А ты?

— Я не стал проклинать его, опасаясь разгромить собственную лабораторию, — с достоинством ответил Северус. — Потом успокоился, выпил чаю и попытался представить, как бы отреагировал, если б ты провёл ночь с другим мужчиной. Если бы я, а не ты прождал своего любовника в спальне, а потом обнаружил его вместе с молодым привлекательным геем. С которым их, помимо прочего, связывает давняя история.

В комнате повисло молчание, нарушаемое только хриплым дыханием Гарри. Дышать было тяжело, словно его только что отравили парами зелья, и Гарри непроизвольно дотронулся до груди, откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Что ж, — произнёс он наконец. — Определённо, ты не обрадовался бы.

— Определённо. — Северус скорбно скривил губы. — Моя мысленная реакция ужаснула меня самого. Я мог бы разнести весь дом или просто молча уйти, не сказав ни слова. При любом раскладе это бы не пошло на пользу нашим отношениям.

— Точно. И ты бы не позволил мне объясниться, убедив себя, что сделал верные выводы. — Гарри закатил глаза. — Возможно, я бы даже не понял, что произошло. И мы бы разбежались снова — ещё нелепее, чем в прошлый раз, не способные услышать друг друга.

Северус слегка вздрогнул и выпрямился на своём диване — Гарри был уверен, что никто другой не заметил бы этого движения. Он знал, что режет по живому, поднимая запретную тему, но не смог сдержаться. Он всё ещё чувствовал обиду.

Однако Северус извинился перед ним; непроизнесённые слова повисли в воздухе, легко читаясь между строк. Гарри мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, когда его гордый любовник так открыто признавал свои ошибки. Он облегчённо улыбнулся:

— Так... м-м... и где сейчас Каллисто?

— В Святого Мунго, полагаю.

— Что?!

— Не беспокойся, я не причинил ему вреда, — фыркнул Северус, дёрнув подбородком, — к сожалению. Твой друг, как наиболее коммуникабельный из нас двоих, пытается договориться с местным руководством. Пока мы не протестируем зелье, эксперимент нельзя считать завершённым.

— Может, ты наконец расскажешь, что за эксперимент? — спросил Гарри требовательно. — Над чем вы работали всё это время?

И Северус рассказал.

***

Гарри не верил своим ушам. То, что он услышал от Северуса, звучало слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой. Но если он всё правильно понял...

— Я не стану объяснять в подробностях принцип работы нашего зелья, — говорил Северус взволнованно. Он вскочил с кресла и теперь нарезал вокруг него нервные круги. — Достаточно понимать, какой будет эффект. Слагхорн в кое-то веки оказался прав, твой Ферра — юный гений. Он работал над этой формулой два года и все ещё не был уверен в расчётах.

— Memoria Sana*, — повторил Гарри завороженно, пробуя слова на вкус. — Название мне нравится. Так значит, оно поможет даже в крайних случаях? Ведь есть заклинания, возвращающие утраченные воспоминания. К примеру, Гермиона смогла восстановить память своим родителям.

Гарри предпочитал не вспоминать, чего ей это стоило, сколько слёз было пролито и как много сильных волшебников пыталось помочь, прежде чем она отыскала того древнего старца в сердце Индии. Кажется, они до сих пор отправляют друг другу сов. Рон бы ревновал, не перевали великому магу за сто пятьдесят.

Северус помнил эту историю и потому только скептически хмыкнул:

— Да уж, заклинаний. Едва ли они помогли твоей подруге. Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь, Гарри.

— «Глупое махание волшебной палочкой», я помню, — улыбнулся Гарри. Северус всегда отдавал предпочтение зельям, если была альтернатива.

— Мисс Грейнджер не добилась бы успеха, будь она заурядной волшебницей. Тот Обливиэйт наложили филигранно, иначе даже восточная магия не сумела бы его снять. В то время как наше зелье достаточно просто выпить — три капли на стакан фиалкового сока при среднетяжёлых случаях. Максимальная доза — шесть капель, иначе последствия для мозга будут необратимыми.

— Это очень опасно, Северус, — взволнованно сказал Гарри. — Ваше зелье может стать страшным оружием, попади оно не в те руки.

— Так и есть. А может спасти тысячи судеб. Люди, навсегда утратившие память вследствие проклятия или несчастного случая. Сошедшие с ума, шизофреники.

— Даже так?! — Гарри почувствовал, как закружилась голова. Родители Невилла все ещё не помнили своего сына.

— В перспективе — да, — кивнул Северус. — Состав нуждается в доработке, и на это потребуются многие месяцы, годы... Если всё получится, мы сможем лечить добрую половину психических заболеваний.

— Северус! — Гарри вскочил тоже, шагнул к нему и сжал его руки в своих. Пальцы обожгло холодом: Северус дрожал. — Это же настоящий прорыв, это невероятно, ты понимаешь? Ты невероятен!

Северус молча поцеловал его в губы. Это был короткий и яростный поцелуй, равно необходимый обоим.

— Моей заслуги тут мало. Прибереги восхищение для своего друга.

— Его вполне хватит на вас обоих, — шепнул Гарри ему на ухо, улыбаясь. — Прости, что ревновал тебя. Это было глупо.

Северус обнял его крепче, стиснув рёбра почти до боли.

— В Мунго есть безнадежные пациенты, которых никто не навещает уже много лет. Есть старики, забывшие имена своих детей, в конце концов, есть те, чьи родственники настолько отчаялись, что готовы испробовать любые способы. Они должны дать нам шанс.

— Уверен, Каллисто убедит руководство. У него настоящий талант манипулировать людьми, — уверенно произнёс Гарри. — Он мог бы сделать карьеру на Слизерине.

— Только через мой труп.

Гарри расхохотался, глядя, как Северус безуспешно борется с улыбкой.

— Да уж, не с моей отвратительной репутацией помогать ему. Сомневаюсь, что хоть одна собака в этой стране меня послушает.

— Ну, ты всегда можешь их как следует запугать, — хмыкнул Гарри, обнимая его за шею. Он так извёлся за последние недели, что сейчас чувствовал только восторг и облегчение оттого, что между ними, наконец, всё прояснилось. — Так что, Каллисто придёт сюда, когда будут новости из Мунго?

— Скорее всего. У нас остаётся слишком мало времени, чтобы довести дело до конца. И знаешь что, Поттер? — В глазах Северуса зажёгся голодный блеск, который Гарри знал слишком хорошо. Вся кровь тут же устремилась в пах, заставляя вспомнить, как сильно он соскучился по своему любовнику. — Я больше не намерен терять ни минуты.

Гарри опередил его, почти грубо повалив на диван и опускаясь сверху. Он был твёрдо намерен отыграться за все свои тревоги и бесконечно долгое одиночество. Но теперь Северус был с ним, целовал его и принимал с такой страстью, подгоняя каждым встречным движением, что Гарри ни на мгновение не мог остановиться и оторвать взгляд от его расширившихся зрачков — глубоких, едва различимых на фоне радужки. Глаза Северуса поглощали его, как поглощало его тело, и Гарри казалось, ещё мгновение — и он утонет, исчезнет, ничего не останется.

— Двигайся, — шептал Северус сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ну же! Смотри на меня, чёрт подери, Гарри...

Будто бы Гарри мог перестать.

Здесь и сейчас, внутри Северуса и над ним, любящий его и покорный ему — он был по-настоящему дома.

_* Memoria Sana — (лат.) здоровая память_


	5. Самый лучший день (1 часть)

Тридцать первого июля Гарри проснулся от горячего дыхания, щекотавшего его ухо. Северус прижимался сзади, поглаживая голый живот тёплыми шершавыми пальцами. Гарри счастливо улыбнулся и прильнул ближе, по-кошачьи потеревшись спиной и почувствовав, как в ягодицы упёрся восхитительно твёрдый член. Поясницу прострелило волной желания.

— Не думай обо мне, — выдохнул Северус, жадно прижимаясь губами к нежному местечку на шее, у линии роста волос. — Сегодня твой день. Как ты хочешь?

— Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня медленно, — ответил Гарри, не раздумывая. Он всё ещё находился на грани сна и яви и лишь довольно вздохнул, когда Северус мягко перевернул его на живот и уткнулся носом в затылок.

— Обожаю твой запах, — услышал Гарри, хотя и не был уверен, что ему это не приснилось. Северус нечасто откровенничал в постели, предпочитая выражать свою любовь иначе.

Тёплые ладони гладили его плечи, пока поцелуи блуждали по телу. Гарри не знал ничего приятнее, чем губы Северуса на своей спине. Разве что губы Северуса на... ох.

— Мм... — сонно промычал Гарри, раздвигая ноги шире. Влажный язык прочертил дорожку от поясницы до копчика, горячее дыхание обожгло ягодицы. Гарри сладко покрылся мурашками в ожидании жаркого прикосновения, но Северус продолжал мучить его, невесомо целуя и лаская кончиками пальцев.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Гарри. Сзади довольно хмыкнули. Ощутив чувствительный шлепок, он хотел было возмутиться, но подавился стоном, когда язык Северуса внезапно оказался внутри, гибкий и обжигающий. Гарри уткнулся в подушку, рвано дыша и безжалостно подставляясь изысканным ласкам, пока Северус исследовал самые сокровенные места его тела.

И это длилось и длилось, будто бесконечно долгая, сладкая, мучительная пытка. Когда Гарри окончательно потерял связь с реальностью, балансируя на самой грани оргазма, Северус внезапно отстранился и лёг сверху, накрывая его тело своим. Член, прижавшийся к копчику, был таким горячим, что Гарри едва не обжёгся, когда он наконец оказался внутри, плавно заскользил вперёд и назад. Медленно, задевая все чувствительные точки.

Дыхание Северуса опаляло его лопатки. Гарри завозился под ним, устраиваясь поудобней, плавно покачиваясь навстречу неспешным толчкам. Прикрывая глаза, он видел море: словно тёплая вода омывала их, лаская мягким бризом. Стоны вырывались из горла сами собой, и Гарри не собирался их сдерживать. Тёплые губы прижались к шее, зубы прихватили влажные волосы на затылке. Гарри знал, что Северус на грани, как и он сам, но никто из них не хотел, чтобы удовольствие заканчивалось.

Когда оргазм всё-таки настиг их, они намертво переплели пальцы рук. Гарри дрожал, изливаясь на простыни и сжимая Северуса так крепко, что тот едва мог пошевелиться внутри его тела. Северус спрятал лицо в волосах Гарри и выплеснулся в него с отчаянным стоном, и лишь тогда они нехотя разжали руки, откатываясь на разные стороны кровати. Море медленно отступило, мягко вытолкнув их на берег.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Гарри с улыбкой. Он был бы не прочь начинать так каждый новый день до конца жизни. — Это мой подарок на день рождения?

Северус выглядел смущённым. Он уставился в потолок и попытался принять безразличный вид.

— Хм... один из них, может быть, — буркнул, рывком поднимаясь с кровати. — Я приготовлю завтрак.

Гарри обласкал взглядом его обнажённые ягодицы, пока те не скрылись за полами халата. Вылезать из постели не хотелось; он бы с удовольствием вернул туда Северуса и понежился в его тепле, но любовник явно не разделял грандиозных планов Гарри. Он казался немного нервным, что было необычно. Такая мелочь, как праздник, не смогла бы выбить его из колеи.

Первый совместный день рождения они встретили много лет назад, ещё до памятного разрыва. Гарри тогда здорово повеселился, закатив шумную вечеринку, на которой Северус появиться не мог — в то время они скрывали свои отношения от всех, кроме Рона и Гермионы. Впрочем, Гарри не сомневался: Северус не пришёл бы туда ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Он вернулся весёлым и пьяным, но радость быстро испарилась, стоило Северусу высказать всё, что тот думал о его состоянии и способах проводить время. Гарри орал, что уже взрослый и не нуждается в надзирателях, они поссорились, и праздник был безнадёжно испорчен.

После воссоединения в Сорренто оба достигли некоторых успехов в достижении компромисса. Гарри не пытался организовывать вечеринки на дни рождения Северуса, предпочитая поздравлять его дома, по-семейному. Северус, в свою очередь, не мешал Гарри отмечать праздники, как ему вздумается, но и не посещал сборища, на которых присутствовали друзья Гарри. Обычно они ограничивались скромным ужином на двоих, после чего Гарри мог продолжить веселье, если у него было такое желание. Гарри знал, как непросто Северусу находить общий язык с другими и притворяться вежливым в компании, так что не расстраивался по этому поводу. Сегодняшний день, определённо, не станет исключением, но Гарри всё равно было любопытно, какой подарок приготовил ему Северус на юбилей.

Обычно в этот день совы атаковали их дом с самого утра, а иногда и ночью, но сегодня его друзья подозрительно молчали. Гарри обнаружил на крыльце несколько поздравлений от поклонников, письма от Хагрида, Минервы и Билла с Флёр. Джинни и Дин прислали вежливую открытку на двоих, как делали каждый год до этого.

Однако самые близкие поздравлять не спешили. Гарри знал, что Каллисто отправился в Штаты портключом, чтобы лично посетить финал конкурса и встретиться с организаторами. Вероятно, он позвонит по каминной сети или навестит их ближе к вечеру. Однако Рон, Гермиона, Марк, Невилл и Луна не прислали ни весточки. Гарри нахмурился: это слегка настораживало. Впрочем, день только начинался.

Как назло, погода в Лондоне решила испортиться именно сегодня. Короткий и яростный дождь проливался с неба каждые полчаса, прекращаясь почти сразу, но оставляя на улицах настоящий потоп. Не то чтобы Гарри собирался гулять, но изменчивый британский климат заставил сильнее ощутить тоску по теплу и солнцу. Вздохнув, Гарри отправился завтракать.

Северус как раз сварил кофе и поджарил пышный омлет, щедро добавив туда овощей и сыра. Гарри плюхнулся на стул, наслаждаясь аппетитным запахом. Северус прекрасно готовил, но считал это пустой тратой драгоценного времени, которое мог провести со своими зельями, так что Гарри оценил по достоинству его старания.

— М-м... ты сегодня работаешь? — спросил он, бросив на Северуса взгляд через стол.

— Возможно. Мне надо будет спуститься в лабораторию и проверить, не осталось ли срочных заказов. Ты что-то запланировал?

— Да не особо, — пожал плечами Гарри, скрывая лёгкий укол разочарования. — Погода ужасная. Даже выходить из дома не хочется. Может быть, я тоже поработаю или что-нибудь почитаю.

— Хм, — неопределённо ответил Северус, шурша утренней газетой. — Кажется, наша старая знакомая Уильямс взялась за старое. Тут про тебя целый разворот. Редакция «Пророка» шлёт свои сердечные поздравления.

— Даже читать не буду, — буркнул Гарри раздражённо. — Спасибо за завтрак, Северус. Очень вкусно.

Северус приподнял уголки губ и бросил на него долгий пристальный взгляд. Казалось, он колеблется.

— Дай мне пару часов, — мягко произнёс он наконец. — Я бы хотел пригласить тебя кое-куда.

Гарри почувствовал, как потеплело в груди. Северус будет рядом сегодня, он не забыл про праздник.

— Нам не обязательно отмечать, если ты не хочешь. Я знаю, у тебя много работы...

— Поттер. Разве я только что не сказал, чего бы мне хотелось? Просто займи себя чем-нибудь на пару часов, Мерлина ради.

Гарри не стал спорить. Он провёл какое-то время в поисках темы для новой статьи и в ожидании поздравлений от друзей, которые всё ещё хранили молчание. Время меж тем перевалило за полдень, и Гарри задумался: не забыли ли они? Собираются ли увидеться с ним сегодня? Сам он так и не придумал, как совместить друзей и Северуса, решив по традиции импровизировать на месте. Порой он завидовал Гермионе с её полезной привычкой планировать каждый свой шаг.

На самом деле, ему не обязательно вообще отмечать. Гарри сомневался, что у него подходящее настроение. Он давно уже не ребёнок; более того, вступил в тот возраст, когда каждый новый день рождения лишь напоминает о безжалостном течении времени и неминуемом старении, которое однажды наступит. Сомнительный повод для веселья.

Гарри по-прежнему был молод и убеждён, что у него всё впереди. Даже Северус совсем не казался ему стареющим. Но годы пролетали как дни, и однажды они непременно возьмут своё. Возможно, гораздо быстрее, чем кажется Гарри.

— Что за кислая мина? — Северус появился в дверях, насмешливый и облачённый в любимую рабочую мантию. К бесконечному удивлению Гарри, он стянул её и небрежно швырнул на диван. Под ней обнаружились простые летние брюки и рубашка свободного кроя. — Предаёшься меланхолии в собственный день рождения?

— Разве не для этого существуют дни рождения? — улыбнулся Гарри. — Ты куда-то собрался?

— И тебе бы не помешало. Будь добр, оденься как подобает имениннику. Даю двадцать минут.

Гарри был заинтригован и собрался за пятнадцать. Не решаясь уточнить у Северуса, куда они направляются, облачился в лёгкую маггловскую одежду, которая нашлась в шкафу. Подумав, прихватил солнечные очки. Северус оглядел его с ног до головы и удовлетворённо цокнул языком:

— Могло быть и хуже.

— Куда мы пойдём, Северус? Мне взять зонтик?

— Вряд ли он тебе понадобится. — Он проигнорировал первый вопрос и направился в свой кабинет.

— Ты что, решил устроить мне сюрприз? — поддразнил Гарри, прекрасно зная, что Северус сейчас всячески пытается демонстрировать безразличие. К его досаде, получалось неплохо.

— Никогда не понимал, что за удовольствие в глупых сюрпризах. — Северус остановился у письменного стола и открыл верхний ящик. — Но ты по какой-то неведомой причине их любишь. Так что просто заткнись, Поттер, и доверься мне.

Улыбка Гарри стала ещё шире, если это было вообще возможно. За раздражённым тоном Северус скрывал смущение. Чёрт, он явно подготовился лучше, чем Гарри вообще мог ожидать.

Его брови непроизвольно поползли вверх, когда Северус изящным жестом извлёк из ящика самый обычный лимон и невозмутимо положил его на стол. Лимон был крупным, гладким и восхитительно золотистым. Это что, и есть его подарок?

— Ты любишь лимоны, — констатировал Северус. Гарри непонимающе кивнул:

— Эмм... очень мило с твоей стороны подарить мне лимон.

Северус закатил глаза. Казалось, он не знает, плакать ему или смеяться.

— Не будь идиотом, Гарри. Просто дотронься до этого лимона по моему сигналу. — Он бросил взгляд на настенные часы и начал отсчитывать секунды. — На счёт три, готов? Раз, два...

Прежде чем их дёрнуло и закружило в удушающей воронке портключа, Гарри успел подумать, что он, должно быть, самый счастливый идиот в мире.

***

Ещё не успев открыть глаза, Гарри почувствовал изменившуюся реальность. Портключи всегда выводили его из равновесия, но несмотря на то, что ему хотелось выплюнуть свои внутренности, сердце забилось сильнее совсем по другой причине. Он узнал их: этот воздух, эти запахи и звуки — всё то, что годами давало ему ощущение мира и гармонии. Он думал, что больше не вернётся сюда, спрятал воспоминания поглубже; но теперь, когда они вновь стояли здесь вместе с Северусом, это было похоже на возвращение домой.

— Может, откроешь глаза?

— Это и вправду то, что я думаю?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты. — Судя по голосу, Северус улыбался. — Хочешь, чтобы я применил легиллименцию?

— Очень смешно, — вздохнул Гарри и повиновался.

В первое мгновение солнечный свет почти ослепил его. Гарри узнал и это солнце: он объездил десятки городов, но нигде оно не светило так, как здесь. Он оставил их позади, бережно сохранив в памяти, но этот город — не смог.

Всему, что случилось с ним хорошего за последние годы, он обязан Сорренто.

Гарри обернулся к Северусу, стоящему против солнца и окружённому его сиянием. Позади него раскинулась знакомая панорама крошечных улочек и ультрамариновое море. Хотелось добежать до скалистого берега и нырнуть в прохладные воды прямо сейчас, но у него оставались дела поважнее.

Гарри сделал пару нетвёрдых шагов и вцепился в нагретые солнцем перила. _Этого не может быть._ Мягкий плющ обласкал его колени, и Гарри вспомнил, что с внешней стороны он разросся гораздо шире. Одуряюще пахло цитрусами, внизу весело шумели туристы, а издалека доносилась протяжная и сладкая песня мандолины. Если приглядеться, можно было увидеть, как черноглазая и черноволосая итальянка танцует ей в такт, невпопад подпевая бродячему музыканту.

Ничего не изменилось с их последнего вечера здесь: всё та же просторная лоджия, переполненная искрящимся воздухом, тот же одноногий столик, покрытый белой накрахмаленной скатертью. Жара, кажущаяся нереальной после беспробудного лондонского ливня. Словно не было этих лет, и они никуда не уезжали.

— Решил пригласить меня на свидание? — прохрипел Гарри, не узнавая собственный голос. Северус позади хмыкнул и встал за его спиной, мягко придерживая за плечи. Гарри прикрыл глаза, благодарно расслабляясь в привычных объятиях и пережидая приступ восторженной слабости в ногах.

— Ты вечно таскал меня сюда, Поттер, помнишь? Наконец-то я смог поквитаться.

Гарри рассмеялся, неверяще качая головой:

— С ума сойти... я бы подумал, что сплю, если б ты утром не разбудил меня крышесносным сексом.

— Ты и правда рад вернуться сюда? — ровно спросил Северус, чуть сильнее сжав плечи Гарри. Мерлин, ну что за недоверчивый, удивительный, несносный сукин сын!

Вместо ответа Гарри поцеловал его, вцепляясь в полы рубашки и настойчиво притягивая к себе. Прошло три года, а он по-прежнему поражался возможности целовать Северуса так часто, как ему захочется, по-прежнему наслаждался каждым касанием губ и языков — медленным и сладким или обжигающим, словно адское пламя. Иногда он не прекращал до тех пор, пока Северус не начинал ворчать, обзывая Гарри надоедливым слюнявым щенком. Гарри никогда не воспринимал всерьёз его протесты.

— Решил заморить меня голодом? — спросил он, неохотно выпуская тонкие губы из плена. Кивнул на столик, сервированный пустой посудой. — Новый хозяин ресторана вообще в курсе, что на его лоджию бессовестно вторглись?

Северус только вскинул бровь, загадочно ухмыляясь:

— Пойдём вниз, Гарри. Нужно кое с кем поздороваться. Сможем вернуться сюда позже, если захочешь.

Они сходили по крутым ступеням, и Гарри испытывал невероятное ощущение дежавю. Всё было до боли знакомым — и в то же время совершенно другим. Стены, очевидно, перекрасили, слегка освежив общий вид ресторана, но, к облегчению Гарри, синьор Марио не пожелал глобальных перемен, сохранив простой и элегантный стиль, заботливо созданный предыдущим владельцем. Даже картины на стенах остались там же, где Гарри их когда-то повесил. Он подавил лёгкий укол сожаления и улыбнулся, дотронувшись до одной из них.

Снизу доносилась негромкая музыка и привычный гам — очевидно, сегодня было много гостей. Северус ненавязчиво пропустил Гарри вперёд, и тот спустился на первый этаж, с жадным любопытством и волнением оглядывая просторное помещение. Что-то казалось странным, но прежде чем Гарри успел в этом разобраться, все голоса разом стихли.

С десяток пар знакомых глаз уставилось на него, и Гарри не смог подавить удивлённого возгласа. Всё вокруг внезапно пришло в движение, и множество рук сдавило его в крепких объятиях.

— Гарри! Гарри! _С днём рождения!  
_  
Всё ещё пребывая в состоянии шока и безуспешно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, Гарри выхватывал из этого человеческого клубка отдельные лица: Рон, Гермиона, Луна, Невилл, Симус, Джордж с Анджелиной. А вон там, в стороне высоченный силуэт Марка — друг прислонился к стене и весело салютует ему бокалом. Гарри почувствовал, как защипало в глазах, и резко тряхнул головой.

— Немедленно отпустите Поттера, пока я не вернул его обратно в Лондон, — послышался раздражённый голос Северуса. Гарри различил в нём нотки беспокойства и ревности, против воли расплываясь в широкой улыбке. В голове не укладывалось, что Северус действительно пошёл на это ради него. Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не обнять его прямо здесь — от безудержного желания покалывало ладони.

Рон справа возмущённо фыркнул, но угрозу восприняли всерьёз: клубок тел начал рассасываться, и Гарри наконец смог нормально дышать. Друзья окружили его плотным кольцом, продолжая наперебой выкрикивать поздравления.

— Я... я даже не знаю, что сказать, — пробормотал Гарри, когда удалось немного взять себя в руки. — Не могу поверить, что вы все здесь. Это что, настоящая вечеринка-сюприз?

— А то! — Рон хлопнул его по плечу. — Всегда мечтал поучаствовать в чём-то подобном. Тем более, такой повод!

— Тридцатка, мужик, — сказал Симус. Гарри не видел его целую вечность и с трудом узнал, но несомненно был рад увидеть. — Считай, лучший возраст.

— Ты набрался достаточно мудрости, чтобы мозгошмыги наконец оставили тебя в покое, — безмятежно пропела Луна. Сегодня в её ушах вместо привычных редисок покачивались серьги-лимоны. — После тридцати их влияние заметно ослабевает.

— Слава Мерлину! — рассмеялся Гарри. Он подозревал, что мозгошмыги отстали от него ещё тогда, когда он вернулся к Северусу; должно быть, тот просто распугал их.

— Наш мальчик теперь совсем взрослый! — воскликнул Джордж, заключая Гарри в медвежьи объятия. Невилл, возмужавший и с щетиной, подошёл к ним, чтобы поздороваться. Плечи Гарри уже начинали болеть оттого, что по ним постоянно похлопывали.

— Ладно, ребята, дайте Гарри отдышаться, — с улыбкой сказала Гермиона. На ней было потрясающей красоты летнее платье, и Рон ревниво поглядывал по сторонам, стараясь не отходить от жены слишком далеко. — Вы же видите, ему нужно прийти в себя.

— Ага, и Снейп вот-вот проклянёт нас, — пробормотал Симус. Северус бросил на него уничижительный взгляд и приблизился к Гарри, расчищая вокруг него пространство словно по волшебству. Гарри благодарно кивнул ему и без сил сполз на ближайший стул.

Только сейчас он заметил, что маленькие столики были сдвинуты, превратив половину помещения в отгороженный стеной банкетный зал с длинным столом посередине. Гарри и сам поступал так, когда в ресторане ожидались почётные гости или намечалось масштабное мероприятие.

— Что-то я не вижу незнакомых лиц, — заметил он, оглядываясь. — Только не говорите, что закрыли ресторан целиком.

— Чего только не сделаешь ради вас, синьор Эванс!

Гарри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать подошедшую к ним черноволосую девушку в униформе менеджера. Знакомая лукавая улыбка развеяла последние сомнения.

— Байс! — воскликнул он недоверчиво и, не удержавшись, обнял её. Она звонко рассмеялась и ответила ему тем же, едва не подпрыгивая от радости.

— С возвращением, синьор Эванс. Вы всегда наш почётный гость, а сегодня — особенно.

— Ты получила повышение, — заметил Гарри. Мерлин, он был так ужасно рад видеть её здесь, в «Il posto caldo» — без Байс это место растеряло бы часть своего очарования.

— В прошлом году. Теперь я тут за всем приглядываю. — Она погрозила ему пальчиком. — Прослежу, чтобы ваш день рождения прошёл на высшем уровне. Скоро принесут вино и закуски.

Байс удалилась в сторону кухни, чрезвычайно гордая собой, и Гарри с улыбкой проводил её взглядом.

— Так это здесь ты прятался от журналистов? — с любопытством спросил Джордж. — Неплохо устроился, Гарри.

— Чудесный город! — Анджелина изучала банкетное меню. — Мы успели погулять по Сорренто, и я в полном восторге.

— Верно, Гарри, это просто преступление, что ты не позвал нас в гости, пока жил здесь, — сказал Рон.

— Я звал вас! — возмутился Гарри. — Не моя вина, что вы не приезжали.

— Ну, теперь-то мы здесь, и наверстаем упущенное, — заметила Гермиона, устраиваясь за столом рядом с мужем. — Дети у бабушки на все выходные, так что мы в твоём полном распоряжении.

Окружённый старыми друзьями со всех сторон, Гарри ощущал нечто похожее на чистый восторг — словно внутри искрились пузыри шампанского. Он бросил на Северуса совершенно счастливый взгляд и мысленно поблагодарил его за невероятный праздник — о, как он отблагодарит его позже, наедине! Северус держался скованно, но это было ожидаемо; внимательно посмотрев на Гарри, он чуть кивнул ему, и тёмные глаза слегка оттаяли.

— Гарри, детка. — Это Марк, наконец, подобрался к имениннику и ласково взъерошил ему волосы, словно те и прежде не торчали во все стороны. — С днём рождения! Твои друзья-волшебники чрезвычайно интересные люди.

— Хорошо, что вы нашли общий язык, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Рад тебя видеть, Марк. Всех вас, чёрт возьми!

— Но я уверен, что здесь недостаёт кое-кого, — заметил тот, приняв равнодушный вид. — Мм, ты точно приглашал всех своих друзей?

Гарри закатил глаза. Мерлин, они такие идиоты.

— Я вообще никого не приглашал. Но думаю, Каллисто будет позже. — Он понизил голос. — У него сегодня чрезвычайно важное мероприятие.

— Снова ваши зелья? — Марк заметно расслабился. — Он всё ещё не отвечает на мои звонки.

— Помиритесь сегодня. Не хочу ссор в такой замечательный день.

— Этот маленький дьявол совсем измотал меня, — пожаловался Марк, сминая в пальцах неизменную сигару. — Знаешь, Гарри, иногда я думаю, что он подлил мне одно из своих проклятых зелий или околдовал. Так крышу рвёт, что хоть на стену лезь. Может, проверишь?

— Нет на тебе ничего, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Добро пожаловать в клуб безнадёжно влюблённых.

— Кстати, об этом. Твой партнёр, кажется, скучает. Побудь с друзьями, а я развлеку его светской беседой.

Убедившись, что Северус не выглядит раздражённым обществом Марка, Гарри включился в разговор между Невиллом, Луной и Симусом. Он успел рассказать им пару баек про Сорренто, когда принесли напитки с закусками.

— Креветки! — обрадовался Рон, запихивая в себя сразу две. — Обожаю креветки!

— Рональд, веди себя прилично, — зашипела Гермиона, накладывая себе салат с тунцом. Джордж и Невилл уже разливали вино, весело переговариваясь.

Гарри как раз собирался занять своё место рядом с Северусом и глотнуть любимого белого полусухого, когда их решил навестить сам владелец ресторана синьор Марио. За прошедшие годы он ощутимо раздался вширь, а рыжую бороду украсили роскошные усы, способные дать фору даже усам дяди Вернона.

Вновь последовали рукопожатия и поздравления. У Гарри начинала кружиться голова, но он от всей души поблагодарил гостеприимного итальянца за оказанную честь и праздничный банкет, который, как выяснилось, им организовали совершенно бесплатно.

— Ну что вы, мистер Поттер, — отмахнулся Марио. — Разве я мог иначе? И дело даже не в том, что мой ресторан был вашим, и вы оставили мне завидное наследие, хотя и это, само собой... Я бы никогда в жизни не стал брать денег с мистера Снейпа. Я счастлив отблагодарить хоть так, но если я смогу ещё что-нибудь для вас сделать — пожалуйста, обращайтесь. В любое время.

— Как поживает юный Джейкоб? — откашлявшись, спросил Северус.

— Чудесно — благодаря вам. Делает успехи в школе. Мечтает стать доктором и лечить людей — с тех пор, как вы спасли его, — улыбнулся Марио и обратился к ним обоим. — Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь ни о чём. Если что-то нужно — зовите Байс, она всё сделает.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Северус. Марио засобирался по делам и, вежливо пожелав хорошего вечера, исчез за дверью. Гарри вцепился в фужер и залпом опрокинул в себя вино, едва не поперхнувшись.

— Так значит, Северус, это ты?

— Что ты несёшь, Гарри? — Северус демонстративно оглядел себя с ног до головы. — Разумеется, это я.

— Ты понял, что я имею в виду, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Всё это — и правда твоих рук дело? Как... я не понимаю... когда ты успел?

Невозможно было поверить, что Северус нашёл время, чтобы всё организовать и — с ума сойти! — собрать вместе друзей Гарри, учитывая, что он почти не вылезал из лаборатории последний месяц, жертвуя едой, сном и общением с любовником. Это уже не говоря о том, что Северусу Снейпу вообще не могло прийти в голову нечто подобное. Сегодняшний праздник в Сорренто был настолько не в его духе, насколько это вообще возможно.

И тем не менее они сидели здесь, в самом прекрасном месте на земле, вместе с многочисленными друзьями Гарри, и официанты уже начали выносить горячее.

Лицо Северуса приняло странное выражение, словно он был польщён и раздражён одновременно.

— Хм... как ты понимаешь, Поттер, у меня совершенно нет времени на то, чтобы заниматься организацией мероприятий. Кроме того, я всей душой ненавижу праздники и шумные сборища.

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь с каждым словом.

— И я бы скорее отрезал себе руку, чем стал писать твоим бесчисленным раздражающим друзьям, уговаривая их бросить свои дела и отправиться в Италию. Однако...

— Да?

Северус вздохнул, признавая поражение:

— Я подумал, что ты заслужил тот праздник, который хочешь. Я так часто отказывал тебе в этом, что решил: один раз как-нибудь переживу. И поскольку, как я уже сказал, у меня совершенно нет времени на подобную чушь...

Гарри не мог ничего поделать: его лицо уже болело, но он продолжал улыбаться как идиот, не отрывая от Северуса восхищённого взгляда. Это походило на самое романтическое признание, которое Гарри когда-либо от него слышал.

— ...Я поручил организацию тому, у кого есть к этому способности и кому не плевать на тебя, как и мне.

— Каллисто! — осенило Гарри. — Так вот как он отплатил за твою помощь?

— Это была честная сделка. Ферра хорошо знает тебя и ладит с людьми. А ещё он задолжал мне, так что взялся за работу с энтузиазмом, пообещав организовать лучший праздник, что у тебя когда-либо был. Весьма самонадеянно, как всегда.

— У вас получилось. — Гарри накрыл своей рукой колено Северуса под столом и, не удержавшись, ткнулся носом в шею. — Это чудесный день, просто замечательный. Спасибо! Спасибо вам обоим.


	6. Самый лучший день (2 часть)

Вкуснейший обед плавно перетекал в ужин, разговоры за столом не смолкали ни на минуту, а вино сменили коктейли и крепкие напитки, когда кто-то вдруг вспомнил про подарки.

— Подарки! — Рон хлопнул себя по лбу. — Вот я олух, Гарри, мы же не поздравили тебя как следует.

Гарри попытался отмахнуться, но остановить поток дружеского энтузиазма было невозможно. Вскоре на Гарри насели так, что он готов был провалиться под стол о смущения — впрочем, друзей это, кажется, ужасно веселило.

Джордж и Анджелина, припомнив любовь именинника к путешествиям, подарили ему последнюю разработку «Ужастиков Умников Уизли» — зачарованную карту, советующую хозяину, в какое место ему лучше отправиться в ближайшее время (исходя из экономической, социальной и политической обстановки, климатических и погодных условий, а также личных предпочтений владельца). Гарри пришёл в восторг, в отличие от Северуса, который скептически относился к продукции Уизли и — по понятным причинам — не слишком одобрял давнюю страсть Гарри. Зато подарок Невилла он оценил, чем вызвал у того настоящий шок. Известный исследователь магических растений привёз из Африки особый вид кактуса, способный менять цвет в зависимости от обстановки в доме. Чем более благоприятной она была, тем зеленее тот становился. В случае ссор, депрессий или плохого настроения хозяев кактус стремительно темнел, а если кому-то из них угрожала опасность — приобретал угольно чёрный оттенок.

— Гляди, новое воплощение нашей совести, — съязвил Северус, с интересом изучая необычное растение. — Придётся тебе меньше скандалить по пустякам, Поттер.

— Кто бы говорил, — весело фыркнул Гарри. — Вряд ли он вообще останется зелёным, учитывая, как часто ты чем-нибудь недоволен. Спасибо, Невилл!

— На всякий случай: растению совершенно не вредит ни один из его оттенков, — заметил Невилл, настороженно наблюдавший за их перепалкой. — Но я всё же надеюсь, оно... э-э... окажется полезным.

— Несомненно, — ядовито произнёс Северус. Пожав плечами, Невилл вернулся на другой конец стола, и Гарри бросил на любовника осуждающий взгляд. Он собирался аккуратно расспросить друга о самочувствии его родителей, учитывая открывшиеся перед ними перспективы. Теперь же момент был упущен.

Симус подарил Гарри билеты на очередной чемпионат по квиддичу, что оказалось как нельзя кстати: Гарри не был на играх тысячу лет и как раз подумывал выкроить время и съездить на какой-нибудь матч. А тут — целая серия игр, недешёвый подарок.

— Не парься, у меня кузен — один из организаторов чемпионата в этом году, — поделился Симус. — Так что достать билеты было не слишком сложно. Эй, Рон, не смотри на меня так!

Рон, казалось, вот-вот истечёт слюной, пожирая взглядом заветные билеты. Гарри улыбнулся:

— Слушай, тут места на двоих, а Северус вряд ли захочет составить мне компанию, так что...

Рон умоляюще посмотрел на Гермиону, на что та демонстративно закатила глаза.

— Ох, Рон, ну ты как ребёнок, честное слово. Езжай, конечно. Я же не садистка.

Счастливый Рон кинулся целовать жену, а к Гарри подошёл Марк, протягивая свой подарок.

— Вообще не в курсе, что такое этот ваш «квиддич», но у меня тоже есть для тебя билеты.

— Москва? Серьёзно?! — Гарри восхищённо присвистнул. — И давно ты ставишь в России?

— Там лучшая театральная школа в мире, — сказал Марк. — Кино — дерьмо собачье, в основном, но театр — выше всяких похвал! Мы создали нечто невероятное... Вот увидишь, эта постановка произведёт фурор. Здесь два билета на премьеру, — он подмигнул.

— Звучит заманчиво, но как мы туда доберёмся? — скептически поинтересовался Северус.

— Могу купить вам билеты на самолёт, — предложил Марк и расхохотался, оценив реакцию. — Что, у магов наш транспорт не в почёте? Тогда добирайтесь как вам больше нравится.

— Я поговорю с Кингсли, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Думаю, с портключом проблем не возникнет.

— Ну вот и решили!

Между тем, нашествие продолжалось. Рон с Гермионой вручили Гарри новый ноутбук — тот как-то обмолвился, что старый в последнее время начал барахлить и ломаться. Но самый необычный подарок сделала Луна.

— Что это? — Гарри с любопытством разглядывал необычный журнал, явно собранный из подручных средств и обклеенный разноцветными лоскутками ткани. Бутылочные пробки, привязанные верёвочками тут и там, постукивали от каждого движения. Луна приняла таинственный вид и отвела именинника в сторону.

— Не показывай никому, — доверительно шепнула она, и вскоре Гарри понял, почему.

На страницах самодельного журнала теснились многочисленные статьи, написанные им за последние годы. Здесь были как интернет-издания, сотрудничающие с Полукровкой на постоянной основе, так и разовые случайные заказы, и даже отдельные выдержки из дневника. У Гарри голова пошла кругом; он и не подозревал, что успел написать так много.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Первый шок быстро сошёл на нет; если подумать, Гарри не был слишком уж удивлён. Луна загадочно блеснула глазами.

— Я не только хороший редактор и журналист, но и твой друг. Иногда в Полукровке появляется слишком уж много Гарри Поттера.

— Думаешь, однажды моё инкогнито раскроют?

— Ну, в Сорренто же тебя в конце концов отыскали, — ответила Луна с улыбкой, кивнув непонятно чему. Лимоны в ушах взметнулись и тонко зазвенели, точно два золотых колокольчика. Гарри задумался, имела ли она в виду Северуса, Гильдию или дальнейшую некрасивую историю с Уильямс, когда Луна вновь его поразила.

— Как думаешь, Полукровка захочет свою колонку в «Придире»? Я бы предложила ему стать голосом разума и толерантности, выступая против жестоких нравов современного магического общества.

— Ты предлагаешь мне... кхм... ему печататься в «Придире» на постоянной основе?

Журнал Лавгудов в представлении Гарри не особенно сочетался с «голосом разума», но он не стал обижать подругу.

— Я знаю, что Полукровка обычно не встречается с редакторами, но, может, для меня сделает исключение? — Луна безмятежно улыбнулась. — Мы открываем новую рубрику «Либерти», посвящённую ЛГБТ+, в основном, а также прочим меньшинствам и угнетаемым социальным группам магического мира. Нам нужен твой голос, Гарри.

— Не уверен, что разбираюсь в теме достаточно хорошо...

Он никогда не писал ни о чём подобном, да и не причислял себя к каким-либо социальным группам, угнетаемым или не слишком. Может, просто привык быть вечным исключением из правил. Гарри и геем-то себя не считал — по крайней мере, не в привычной трактовке этого слова. До Северуса у него были чувства к Джинни, после Северуса — и мужчины, и женщины, а теперь Северус вернулся, затмив собой всех, и это было естественно, как дышать. Иногда Гарри приходили в голову странные мысли: вздумай Северус вдруг сменить пол, он любил бы его не меньше.

Хорошо, что его партнёр не злоупотреблял легиллименцией.

— О, Гарри! Но кто, если не ты? Вспомни, что творилось, когда все узнали о вас с профессором Снейпом.

— Не напоминай!

— Ты прошёл через ад и поступил как настоящий герой, — вдохновенно продолжала Луна. — Бросил вызов обществу и защитил свою любовь. Это как раз то, что мы ищем, на что хотим вдохновлять наших читателей. Никто не справится лучше тебя.

Гарри задумчиво пролистывал подаренный подругой журнал, и некоторые старые статьи повергали его в ужас. Неудивительно, что он предпочёл забыть о них, как можно было вообще согласиться писать на такие темы? Определённо, предложение Луны не лишено интереса.

— Только без подробностей личной жизни, — решился Гарри. — Хочу ещё немного побыть просто Полукровкой. Шокировать общество новой волной сплетен о Гарри Поттере мы всегда успеем.

— Прибережём это для юбилейного выпуска, — важно кивнула Луна и удалилась, позвякивая серёжками. Гарри искренне надеялся, что она пошутила.

Он подошёл к окну и распахнул его настежь, впуская свежий вечерний воздух. На город медленно опускались сумерки, и редкие фонари уже зажглись, освещая улицу уютным, почти нездешним светом. Интересно, как там Каллисто? Гарри знал, что Северус переживает из-за результатов эксперимента, хоть и не подаёт виду, и прекрасно осознавал риски, которые взял на себя его храбрый друг. Они говорили об этом с Северусом и пришли к выводу, что ни британское сообщество, ни официальная международная Гильдия не пропустили бы подобное в финал и, уж конечно, не оставили бы в покое разработчиков опасного зелья. Но американцы всегда держались особняком; оставалось надеяться на их смелость и благоразумие.

Марк, похоже, тоже скучал без своего любовника.

— Эй, чего у всех такие кислые лица? Время веселиться! Гарри, в этом ресторане есть караоке?

— Не уверен, — пробормотал именинник, но Байс уже подскочила к ним, на ходу отдавая кому-то распоряжения.

— Что такое караоке? — поинтересовался Рон, и Гермиона тут же кинулась объяснять. Вскоре вокруг неё собралась маленькая группа, взирающая на рассказчицу с разной степенью скептицизма. Впрочем, ресторан-то был маггловским, а Марк Хогарт — упрямым и целеустремлённым, так что принципы демократии отступали на второй план.

Аппаратуру оперативно подключили, и Марк, ещё раз поздравив Гарри в микрофон, принялся громко выражать благодарность гостям, владельцу и персоналу ресторана за возможность отвлечься от работы и прекрасно провести время. Выглядел знаменитый режиссёр весьма нетрезвым.

— Что это за штуковина? — настороженно спросил Симус, косясь на микрофон. Гермиона с энтузиазмом начала вторую часть лекции.

— Синьору Ферре пора бы уже появиться, — негромко заметил Северус. Гарри крепко сжал его руку, переплетая пальцы. А потом наконец заиграла музыка, и Марк запел неожиданно глубоким, хорошо поставленным голосом:

_Посмотри, насколько красиво море! Сколько чувств оно внушает. Как ты — только взглянешь на кого-то, как он наяву начинает грезить*..._

Рон первым утянул Гермиону в танец, к ним почти сразу присоединились Джордж с Анджелиной. Невилл пригласил Луну, и та с улыбкой подала ему руку, хотя парой они, конечно, не были. Не так давно Гарри поздравлял Невилла с рождением сына, а Луна, по слухам, после долгих изнуряющих отношений с ирландским хиппи закрутила бурный роман с молодой художницей-авангардисткой.

_Посмотри вокруг: эти сирены, зачарованные, смотрят на тебя... и любят так сильно! Они хотели бы тебя поцеловать..._

— Даже не думай, — отрезал Северус, стоило Гарри открыть рот. — Никаких танцев.

— Я и не собирался приглашать тебя, — невинно заметил тот.

— Поттер, не нужно быть легиллиментом, чтобы понять, какие мысли витают в твоей пустой голове. — Северус слегка щёлкнул его по носу, но лирическое настроение уже затопило Гарри.

_А ты говоришь: «Я уезжаю, прощай!» Отдаляешься от этого сердца... от земли любви. У тебя хватит смелости не вернуться?_

— Даже мой день рождения не даёт мне права издеваться над тобой, Северус. Ты и так сделал невероятное.

— Я ведь уже говорил, Поттер, это не моя заслуга.

— Разумеется, не его.

Каллисто плюхнулся между ними и, схватив со стола ближайший шот с неясным содержимым, одним глотком осушил рюмку. Глаза его странно блестели, а вид был слегка очумелый.

— Ну как прошло? — шёпотом спросил Гарри, не тратя времени на приветствия. Каллисто приобнял его одной рукой и ответил, глядя на Северуса:

— Превосходно. Выдыхайте, Снейп. Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но мы победили.

Северус прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, а когда открыл, в них читалось недоверие и беспокойство.

— Вы хотите сказать, что из десятков претендентов...

— Почти сотня! Да, именно. Мы рискнули всем и победили. Как в старых добрых приключенческих романах.

— Вы рискнули всем, — отрезал Северус. — Моя голова осталась бы на плечах в любом случае. Так что и успех по праву ваш. Наслаждайтесь.

— Расскажи по порядку, — потребовал Гарри.

— Для этого мне понадобится больше алкоголя.

 _Но не покидай меня, не мучай! Вернись в Сорренто, верни меня к жизни...  
_  
Каллисто бросил беглый взгляд на Марка, который, кажется, не замечал ничего вокруг, покачиваясь в такт музыке, и, фыркнув, опрокинул в себя ещё один шот:

— Позер!

Гарри уже знал, что в Мунго им, в конце концов, дали добро протестировать зелье на одном из добровольцев — волшебнике, вот уже пять лет страдающем ретроградной амнезией. Для этого пришлось подписать целую кипу бумаг и пару раз упомянуть Гарри Поттера. Гарри не возражал: пусть его имя хоть кому-то принесёт пользу. Гермиона, навестившая их под вечер, не смогла остаться в стороне. Она поспешила в Мунго помочь Каллисто и понаблюдать за экспериментом. Северус торчал дома и усиленно делал вид, что его совершенно не волнует происходящее.

В конечном итоге, всё прошло успешно. Маг провалился в сон на целый час (ладно, об этом побочном эффекте они не знали), а после пробуждения его состояние значительно улучшилось. Колдомедики просканировали мозг пациента и вынесли заключение, что в течение месяца его память должна восстановиться полностью. И хотя это был успех — абсолютный и безоговорочный, окончательно всё должно было решиться сегодня.

То, что у Каллисто на руках оказалось заключение экспертов из всемирно известной лондонской клиники, определило исход состязания. Ну и почти полное отсутствие достойной конкуренции: по мнению Каллисто, большая часть проектов оказались либо слишком сырыми, либо слишком бесполезными с точки зрения практического применения. В основном, кандидаты представили модификации уже существующих составов, что, конечно, не могло конкурировать с Memoria Sana.

— Был там один молодой зельевар из Гонконга... изобрёл новый вид сильнодействующего яда на основе крови тарантула. Перед смертью жертва испытывает неземную эйфорию, превосходящую эффект от героина. Так что мы зря переживали насчёт опасности нашего зелья, мистер Снейп.

Каллисто выглядел так, словно до сих пор не мог поверить в происходящее. Опасаясь скорости исчезновения шотов со стола, Гарри незаметно придвинул другу коктейль послабее.

— Ну так что, главный приз — ваш? — уточнил он, переводя взгляд с Северуса на Каллисто. — Это... нет слов как здорово! Поздравляю вас обоих!

— Похоже на то. Я поверю окончательно, только когда галлеоны переведут на мой банковский счёт. И кстати, есть ещё кое-что...

— Поговорим? — Марк вырос перед ними точно скала из тумана и в упор уставился на своего любовника. Тот картинно вздохнул.

— С днём рождения, Гарри, — шепнул он и поднялся, слегка пошатнувшись. — Увидимся позже, ребята.

Инициативу с караоке перехватил Джордж, вдоволь посокрушавшись, что в каталоге не найти песен волшебных исполнителей. В результате он довольно прилично затянул Биттлз, и остальные подхватили знакомую мелодию.

Праздник продолжался.

***

В конце концов, они вновь скрылись от всех в своём излюбленном месте. Гарри надеялся, что его друзьям хватит такта не врываться сюда. Тем более что все уже порядочно набрались, а Симус с Роном затеяли игру в плюй-камни на желания. Следующими на очереди были шарады и волшебная мафия, так что пропажу именинника заметят нескоро.

— Хочешь сбежать совсем? — спросил Гарри. — Весь город сегодня — наш.

Он действительно раскинулся перед ними, полузабытый и прекрасный, слоистый как пирог и окружённый морем. Мысль, что они уедут отсюда, так и не нырнув в его знакомые улочки, не укрывшись под зелёным раскидистым пологом, казалась невыносимой. Так много воспоминаний...

— Легко. — Северус повернулся к нему, неузнаваемый, с золотистыми искорками в глазах, задумчиво склонил голову набок. — Вообще-то я надеялся, что не только сегодня. Если ты захочешь, конечно.

— Что? — опешил Гарри.

— Я так и не решил, что подарить тебе на день рождения, — бесстрастно продолжил Северус. — Поэтому снял небольшой домик на ближайшие две недели — здесь, в Сорренто. Ты ведь давно отправлял меня в отпуск.

Если Гарри думал, что уже не сможет удивиться сильнее, то сейчас его представления о собственных возможностях стремительно летели к чертям. Как и представления о том, на что по-настоящему способен Северус.

Лицо его партнёра выражало шок вперемешку с отчаянным самодовольством. Будто он сам не мог поверить, что устроил такое, но при этом вовсю наслаждался произведённым эффектом.

— Кто ты и куда дел Северуса Снейпа? — наконец выдавил Гарри. Северус приподнял брови, пряча улыбку:

— А у тебя были другие планы на уикенд?

— Совершенно никаких! Ты правда не против взять перерыв и повторить наши маленькие каникулы?

Он сделал вид, что напряжённо размышляет над этим вопросом.

— Боюсь, наш эксперимент с Феррой порядком измотал меня. Так что я в любом случае собирался передохнуть. И потом, зачем повторять? — Северус слегка придвинулся к Гарри и шепнул в самое ухо: — Устроим себе новые.

— То есть, мы можем никуда не торопиться? — лукаво уточнил тот. — Делать всё, что нам вздумается?

— Полагаю, что так. Лазить по крышам, пить вино на пляже, купаться в море голышом...

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Прежде чем мы приступим, предлагаю переговорить с Каллисто. Час назад он хотел сообщить нам нечто важное.

Однако поговорить в тот вечер им не удалось. Каллисто не оказалось ни в общем зале, ни на веранде, и никто его не видел. Зато из-за дверей подсобки у чёрного входа доносились весьма однозначные звуки, интенсивность которых не позволяла усомниться в их происхождении.

Поддавшись нелепому весёлому порыву, Гарри заглянул в замочную скважину — просто чтобы убедиться, что примирение его друзей проходит успешно. Увиденное не разочаровало: Марк и Каллисто мирились так, что Гарри захотелось немедленно отыскать Северуса и уединиться с ним в укромном месте.

Уходя, он тихонько наложил на дверь заглушающее: странно, что громкие стоны и обилие итальянских ругательств до сих пор не привлекли внимание половины ресторана. Может быть, персонал по старой памяти прощал бывшему управляющему его маленькие слабости?

_* - любительский перевод знаменитой песни «Torna a Surriento»._


	7. Эпилог. Ещё одно предложение

— Я открою! — Гарри поспешил к двери, уже зная, кого там увидит. За последние пару месяцев появление Каллисто в их доме стало привычным и почти естественным явлением.

Друг выглядел не просто счастливым — он сиял и будто бы светился изнутри. Победа в состязании и примирение с Марком явно пошли ему на пользу.

— Ну как вы отдохнули? — спросил он с улыбкой, когда с приветствиями было покончено и все расселись в гостиной. Гарри почти силком вытащил Северуса из лаборатории — после спонтанного отпуска тот бросился в работу с новым ожесточенным рвением.

— Идеально, — ответил Гарри, не в силах подобрать другое слово. Вторая часть их каникул вышла ещё прекрасней первой — в основном, благодаря отсутствию бесконечной эмоциональной драмы и нависшей угрозы в виде Гильдии Зельеваров.

— Как там Штаты? — поинтересовался Северус в ответ.

— Прохладно. Но я привыкну. Кажется, мне давно подсознательно хотелось уехать из Сорренто — все-таки этот город слишком тесен для масштабной научной деятельности.

Гарри мысленно с ним согласился. Каллисто, конечно, чертовски напуган, и это естественно — он-то знал, какие невероятные и жуткие ощущения испытываешь, когда твоя жизнь в очередной раз делает крутой вираж. Но без перемен не будет и движения вверх; в конце концов, всем нужно время от времени выходить из зоны комфорта.

Гарри вздохнул и покосился на Северуса — вот уж кто непозволительно долго засиделся в своей зоне комфорта. Тот выглядел странно задумчивым, будто вся эта история повлияла на него сильнее, чем он мог ожидать.

— Твоя жизнь теперь изменилась до неузнаваемости — Марк не против?

— Будто я стану его спрашивать, — фыркнул Каллисто. — Я же не возражаю, что он гастролирует по всему миру. А вообще так даже лучше: он частенько ставит на Бродвее, так что теперь мы будем видеться чаще.

Они немного поболтали о пустяках, но повисшее в воздухе напряжение не отступало, наводя на мысль, что самая важная часть разговора ещё впереди.

— Я подал документы на оформление патента, — сказал Каллисто, искоса глядя на Северуса. — И взял на себя смелость вписать ваше имя рядом со своим.

Темные глаза изумленно расширились:

— Кто дал вам такое право?! — почти прошипел Северус. Каллисто и бровью не повёл.

— Гриффиндорское чувство справедливости, которым я, очевидно, заразился от Гарри, — невозмутимо парировал он. — От вас требуется только подписать документы. Конечно, вы можете отказаться, но это сильно замедлит легализацию нашего зелья и, соответственно, помешает лечению многочисленных пациентов, ждущих своё лекарство с момента огласки...

Гарри спрятал улыбку в кружке с чаем. Лицо Северуса стоило заснять на колдокамеру. Он мог бы посочувствовать Каллисто, зная, как страшен Снейп в гневе, если бы тот злился по-настоящему. Но Северус, скорее, был до крайности шокирован и возмущён.

— Что бы вы там ни говорили, мы с вами отлично сработались, — продолжал Каллисто. — Без вас я бы не добился успеха, а значит, все эти люди не получили бы шанс на лечение. Но над составом ещё работать и работать, вы и сами знаете, Снейп, какие возможности открыты перед нами, какой потенциал у зелья...

Северус знал. Он слегка побледнел, но молчал как рыба, грозно сузив глаза и сцепив руки в замок. Гарри начал понимать, к чему клонит друг, и внутри расцветала тихая радость.

— Нам нужно продолжать изыскания. Я поговорил со своим новым начальством. Нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы работать вдвоем, их интересует только результат. Все официально: лаборатория, ассистенты, любые средства и ингредиенты по первому требованию... Зарплата, само собой. Правда, график не такой свободный, как у вас сейчас. — Каллисто обезоруживающе улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. Северус, напротив, был мрачнее тучи.

— Вы предлагаете мне работать на американское правительство?

— Ну, во-первых, не правительство, а Ассоциацию зельеваров. Во-вторых, у вас какие-то проблемы с американцами?

— Я никогда не имел с ними никаких дел.

— Как и они с вами, — кивнул Каллисто. — А ещё им совершенно плевать, кто такой Северус Снейп и что он совершил в прошлом — хорошего или плохого. С кем он живет или спит, им тоже плевать. Ну разве не чудесно?

Судя по виду Северуса, аргумент попал в цель, хотя «чудесным» он происходящее явно не считал. Гарри внутренне ликовал, мысленно перебирая доводы, почему им надо уехать в Штаты прямо сейчас. Сегодня они ему понадобятся.

— Я понимаю, вам нужно подумать, — сказал Каллисто, когда Северус так и не произнёс ни слова. — Я оставлю вам документы на патент для магической подписи и копию служебного контракта. У вас есть пара дней на то, чтобы принять решение.

Он легко подскочил с дивана и, отвернувшись от Северуса, незаметно подмигнул Гарри. Тот постарался сохранить невозмутимое лицо.

— Мне пора в министерство, оформлять портключ, — добавил Каллисто уже в дверях. — И да: я видел их лабораторию, мистер Снейп, это что-то с чем-то. В Европе такого не строят и не умеют. Подумайте.

Гарри вызвался проводить друга. Они крепко обнялись на прощание.

— Надеюсь, скоро увидимся, — сказал Каллисто. — Сколько бы я тут ни распинался, никто не убедит его лучше тебя.

— Я постараюсь, — кивнул Гарри. — Спасибо!

— Наконец-то я могу с чистой совестью отплатить Снейпу за его волшебное зелье, — отмахнулся друг. — Ну и тебе, конечно... за всё.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — оскорбился Гарри.

— Как минимум, часть денег за ресторан. Не против, если верну в галлеонах? Пришли мне реквизиты своего счёта в Гринготтс. Как-то страшно отправлять такую сумму с Флоренцией, ещё перехватят по дороге.

Они обнялись снова и наконец распрощались. Гарри постоял пару минут, улыбаясь входной двери, тряхнул головой и отправился обратно к Северусу. Ему предстояло выиграть ещё одну битву — к счастью, не самую сложную их тех, в которых ему доводилось участвовать.

***

Это было их любимое время для разговоров — когда за окном сгущались сумерки, а разгоряченные тела медленно остывали, каждой клеточкой напоминая о пережитом наслаждении.

Гарри пошевелился, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях Северуса.

— Значит, Америка? — пробормотал тот, поглаживая его по руке. — Статуя свободы, Гранд-каньон...

— Тайм-сквер, озеро Мичиган...

— Манхэттен, Аллея славы, гей-парады...

— Тебе бы пошёл радужный флаг, — искренне рассмеялся Гарри. — И немного косметики на лице...

Расплата последовала незамедлительно: он вскрикнул от болезненного шлепка по заднице. Северус тут же приласкал ушибленное место, словно извиняясь.

— Ты уверен, что мы не сбежим оттуда?

— Захотим сбежать — сбежим. Кто нам помешает? Мы можем переехать в любую страну мира. Всё в наших руках.

— Перестань говорить банальности, — поморщился Северус. — Звучит так, будто у тебя нет собственных мозгов.

— Меня уже лет десять не задевают колкости о моих мозгах. Твои куда круче, и всё же ты иногда прислушиваешься ко мне, верно?

Они лениво сплелись языками, ставя точку в бессмысленной словесной пикировке.

— Я неизбежно потеряю своих клиентов, — задумчиво пробормотал Северус, оторвавшись от Гарри. — Ну и чёрт с ними. Может быть, ты и прав: старушка Британия достаточно потрепала нервы нам обоим.

— Там не придётся скрываться от журналистов, — мечтательно произнёс Гарри. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не прославимся.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, Поттер, что ты с твоим везением прославишься где угодно.

— Так оно существует? Проклятие известности, — полюбопытствовал Гарри, от души потянувшись. Северус насмешливо фыркнул:

— Если есть хоть один шанс из тысячи, что оно существует, ты непременно его подхватишь.

— Да, — согласился Гарри. — С моим-то везением...

На чердаке хлопнула форточка — Юпитер привычно отправился на охоту. Гарри подозревал, что у филина завелась подружка: в последнее время тот возвращался позже обычного, пугая соседей-магглов своим растрёпанным видом. Что ж, нельзя сказать, что Гарри не понимал его.

— А как же твои друзья? Полукровка?

— Рон и Гермиона смогут навещать нас, когда захотят, — пожал плечами он. — А писать статьи я смогу из любой точки мира. Только представь, сколько нового материала найдётся в Штатах...

Северус рассеянно смотрел на него и, кажется, совсем не слушал. Гарри знал, о чём он думает. «Не могу поверить, что ты со мной», — говорили его глаза.

Что ж, рано или поздно ему придётся. Гарри никуда не собирался.

_Fin_


End file.
